Mortal Kombat: Oblivion
by SpiritFigther88
Summary: Shinnok has been defeated, but Earthrealm is far from safe. Now with the new rulers of the Netherrealm, Raide tapping into dark magic, and the return of an old enemy, Cassie and her team must save the world again. This time, however, they're going to need more help from old friends, and new. (Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Mortal Kombat or anything related)
1. Chapter 1

_Netherrealm-Shinnok's Throne Room_

Raiden stood in front of Liu Kang and Kitana, each sitting on their own throne, with no familiarity as he did when they were human. Yes, there was a time when he saw Liu Kang as a son and had much respect for Kitana as well, but he would no longer let the past blind him. The warriors he once knew were gone and in their place, threats to Earthrealm. A small smirk twitch up on Liu Kang's face as he stared down the thunder god.

"What brings you here, Raiden?" He asks. "Come to give your blessings to the Netherrealm's new king and queen?" Raiden gave no response. Through the Netherrealm spy, Sareena, Raiden learned that Liu Kang and Kitana had taken over the Hell realm. It had only been a few months since Shinnok's defeat at the hands of Cassie Cage and Raiden feared another attack on Earthrealm before it's forces could fully heal would devastate. It angered the god that again his realm seemed to be in danger and he no longer wished to stand idly by as he lets another force of evil try to destroy it. He closed his eyes as he felt his powers inside him struggle under his control, an issue he's had since cleansing the Jinsei. He could sense the couple waiting for his response, which stirred his god-like energy even more.

"Too long have I allowed Earthrealm to endure the horrors of war. Time and again we've defeated our enemies. But we've extracted no retribution. Demanded no remuneration," He speaks. As the words leave his lips he fills his power flow through his entire being, darkening as his thoughts fill with the past events that lead up to this moment. Raiden found himself getting angrier, his vision blurred by rage. "What have we gained for our mercy? More intrigue. More senseless violence. As the new rulers of the Netherrealm, heed me. No longer will I simply defend Earthrealm. I will seek out and destroy all who threatens it. No mercy will be shown. No quarter given."

He watched as Kitana's face flashed surprise at his tone for a brief second, but it was enough to fuel him more. Knowing he hand their attention, and his energy now fully darkening his being, Raiden reached into his sack and tossed out the head of Shinnok, still gagging for air as it rolled across the room. Liu Kang broke his gaze to look at his former ruler the back to the god of thunder.

"You're threats do nothing for you here, Raiden."

"SHALL I MAKE DO ON THEM THEN?" Raiden roars, feeling the shock waves ripple through his body. To his surprise Liu Kang throws his hands up in the air, a surrender.

"I only mean to say that I have no interest in invading Earthrealm," Liu Kang explains.

"Is that so?" Raiden asks, not believing one word. Liu Kang's smirk grows as he rises from his throne, Kitana following suit.

"It seems to me that you're threatening the wrong ruler," Liu Kang tells him. "If I'm not mistaken, it was Kotal Khan who invaded your realm for reasons unknown when Shinnok used the Jinsei's power to release him to his true form. As a matter of fact, every past ruler of Outworld has tried to invade your precious realm and yet here you are, making threats to one who wants nothing to do with the realm he died protecting." Raiden glared at the new king, but still listened to his words. Whether the god liked it or not, Liu Kang had a point. He and the other revenants only invaded Earthrealm under Shinnok's control, but Kotal Khan took his armies willingly to Earthrealm and almost stopped Cassie Cage and her team from defeating Shinnok. It's clear who his true threat is. For centuries Outworld has tried take over his realm and will continue to do so if Raiden does not act. But how? If only he could show that wretched realm and it's ruler how it feels to fear their entire existence. That's it! Raiden looked up at Liu Kang, taking a step forward as he points at the former champion.

"I now know who my true enemy is. But know this," Raiden says, pointing to the head on the floor. "Shinnok was an Elder God. Impossible to kill. There are fates worse than death." Then, he extended his arm and teleported out of Netherrealm, with plans to permanently get rid of Outworld. Liu Kang and Kitana left the throne room soon after, neither of them noticing the woman hiding in the shadows. When the room was empty, Sareena leaped out of the window and ran through the scorching lands of the Netherrealm to find Fujin.

 _Netherrealm-Prison of Souls_

Liu Kang could not help but grin as he and Kitana made their way to the Prison of Souls. They walked through the corridors of his new home to reach their other guest, one more welcomed than the thunder god. His queen, however, didn't share his excitement. In fact, Liu Kang sensed she was worried.

"What troubles you, my love?" He asks.

"I've never seen Raiden so...angry," She responds. Liu Kang's grin grows as they start descending down a flight of stairs.

"Did you recognize his energy?" He asks. They've stepped into another hall, this one darker than the others. Kitana's expression shows confusion as she shakes her head. "Shinnok's essence is inside him. Cleansing the Jinsei has corrupted his soul, it won't be long before he's completely vulnerable. Until then we stick to the plan and wait for our moment to strike Earthrealm." Ever since he took over as the Netherrealm's new king, Liu Kang has been trying to figure out a way to invade Earthrealm successfully and now that Raiden's power is slowly corrupting, he had to set his plan in motion.

"I'm sure he'll destroy Outworld long before his power weakens," Kitana muses.

"Leaving both realms for the taking once I destroy him," Liu Kang tells her, growing irritated. "Everything is going according to plan, Kitana. I will not have your pathetic worries plague my plans." Kitana looked at him pleadingly.

"That was not my intention-"

"Then silence!" He hisses. They've reached the entrance to the Prison of Souls. Kitana lowers her head and nods to her king. Pleased with himself, Liu Kang enters the prison and opens his arms in welcome to his guests. The man in front of him grins at his arrival, bowing before him.

"Liu Kang," he greets. "It still amazes me that we were once enemies and now here we are, powerful allies."

"Thank you, Shang Tsung," Liu Kang says, nodding to the sorcerer. He glances at the pair of warriors next to him, Ermac and Prince Goro, but says nothing to them. "I knew having Quan Chi resurrect you was a smart decision." Shang Tsung mumbles something about the regrettable death of the Netherrealm sorcerer, but Liu Kang dismisses it. He never cared for Quan Chi and wasn't upset either when he discovered his death at the hands of Hanzo Hasashi. "The time has come to set our plans in motion." Shang Tsung bowed once again.

"As you command," he says. He turns a pit of fire and begins chanting words Liu Kang cannot understand. He watches with anticipation as the pit starts to bubble uncontrollably, a giant lump of orange substance levitating out of it. The lump floats to Liu Kang's arms and he begins to cradle it as it begins to take form of a crying infant. Liu Kang looks down greedily at the baby, the key to his rule over Nethrrealm.

"You're resurrection skills are still impressive, Shang Tsung," He comments but grimaces when the baby's cries turn to high-pitched shrills. Getting irritated, he drops the baby in Kitana's hands. "Shut it up!" Kitana looks down at the thing with wide eyes.

"I can't," She says, not knowing what to do. Liu Kang glares at her before bringing the back of his hand across her face.

"Useless-"

"My king?" Shang Tsung interrupts. "Might I make a suggestion?" Liu Kang gives him a glance and nods his head in approval. "There's no way for the child to survive in this harsh climates-"

"Let me guess," Liu Kang interrupts. "You wish to take him with you when you return to your island? Is Goro going to breast feed him?" Liu Kang laughs when the Shokan growls at him.

"No sir," He says, extending his hand to Ermac. "Now that some of the souls bound to Ermac have been absorbed into my veins, my power increases. I suggest speeding up the growth process and turning this child into a hellspawn under your control, like his father before him." Liu Kang glances at the infant screaming in Kitana's hands. There are benefits to the sorcerer's suggestion. Not only will he be able to train the hellspawn, but the creature would be able to travel to Earthrealm, something him and his revenants couldn't do since Shinnok's fall.

"Very well," he mumbles. Shang Tsung takes the baby from Kitana and begins chanting strange words again. Immediately the baby is engulfed by flames, screaming as it burns away his flesh. Liu Kang thinks he's been tricked and is about to reach for Shang Tsung when a young man starts appearing from the flames. The fires disappear and it's place is a young man, fully naked, appearing as the same age as Johnny Cage's daughter. The young man's eyes burn with fury, his head is shaved, and his physique is extremely built. Liu Kang smiles at Shang Tsung. "You may take your leave now, sorcerer."

"Farewell, my king," Shang Tsung says, taking one more bow before he leaves with Ermac and Goro. Liu Kang circles the male, fascinated by his resemblance to his father. He stops in front of the young man.

"Who do you serve?" He asks.

"The king of the Netherrealm, Liu Kang," The young male answers, his voice deep.

"What is your purpose?"

"To destroy his enemies!"

"And what...is your name?" He asks. The young man looks at him before looking forward again.

"Jubei Hasashi."

 _Earthrealm-The Sky Temple_

Fujin walked the outer perimeters of the Sky Temple, observing everything around him as he did. After Shinnok's fall, the Wu Shi Academy sent over several of it's monks to help repair the damages done to Raiden's temple. The thunder god sought after Fujin to look after the place while he paid a visit to the Netherrealm. Apparently Liu Kang and Kitana were now the new rulers of the realm, much to his displeasure. The regret of not being able to help Earthrealm during Shinnok's second invasion still weighed heavily on his heart, which is why he was here now guarding the temple. Still, it was odd for Raiden to travel to the Netherrealm, where his power was weaker. He didn't understand why it was so important Raiden went and the thunder god gave him no explanation. He walked the trail leading him to the Jinsei, the magical source of Earthrealm. As he neared the entrance he recognized an old friend sitting by the stairs.

"Bo' Rai Cho!" He greets, walking up to the Outworld master and hugging him. "What brings you to Earthrealm?"

"I ran out of rice wine," He says with a chuckle. "How are you, Lord Fujin? Where is Lord Raiden?" Fujin's smile disappears as he begins to walk the trail again, Bo' Rai Cho following suit.

"He went to the Netherrealm," He tells him. Bo' Rai Cho makes a face before letting out a burp.

"What sense does that make?" He demands. "I hope he isn't planning on trying to talk some sense into Liu Kang because even though he was my student and I cared for him very much, it's very clear he enjoys being a revenant!"

"No, I don't believe that's it," He assures the other man. His thoughts go back to when he finally showed up to the Sky Temple, just after Shinnok's defeat. Raiden had cleansed the Jinsei from Shinnok's evil, but Fujin could sense that something had changed in the other god. No longer did he preach peace, but often times would speak about the opposite.

"What troubles you, Lord Fujin?" Bo' Rai Cho asks, picking up on his demeanor. Fujin lets out a long sigh before turning to his companion.

"I worry about Raiden," He admits. "The night of Shinnok's fall changed him and I think he's planning something dangerous."

"Dangerous to who?" Bo' Rai Cho asks. "The Netherrealm?"

"Maybe even Outworld," He says, silencing the other male. "I fear it's no longer Raiden's goal to protect Earthrealm."

"Ah, you must not worry!" Bo' Rai Cho yells, swatting him on the back. "I guarantee Lord Raiden is just being a little cautious. But I'll promise you this, should you ever need my help, I'll send over my new student, Shujinko."

"I don't think that will be necessary," Fujin tells him, although he's glad to see the wise man is taking in students again. They need more warriors like Liu Kang, before his soul was corrupted. Bo' Rai Cho takes a swig of his flask.

"I should be going then, expecting someone," He reveals. Fujin looks at him curiously and Bo' Rai Cho grins. "A demon from the Netherrealm. Her name is Ashrah and she wishes to escape the place and begin a new life now that Shinnok is gone. I've offered my services to her."

"Very noble of you," Fujin tells him, shaking his hand goodbye. "Farewell, my friend."

"Goodbye," Bo' Rai Cho tells him. He starts walking away before looking over his shoulder. "Everything will be fine, Lore Raiden! You just need to put your trust in the Elder Gods!"

 _Earthrrealm-Brigg's Family Farm_

Jacqui could feel the single tear fall down her face as she watched the men in uniform carry her father's casket to the burial site. Behind them was General Blade, her face showing a few tears of her own as she clutched the folded american flag to her chest. Her mother was standing on her right, no emotion on her face. The night Jacqui came back with the dreadful news, her mother collapsed onto the floor screaming about how she couldn't deal with losing him again. This was the first time Jacqui lost him, but it still hurt like hell. On her left was Cassie and Kung Jin who were with her that day Erron Black showed up. He surprised them all, but Jacqui's dad appeared out of nowhere just in time to save them and send that cowboy running. Too bad he was able to get a clear shot to the lung before he left, taking away her father for good. As they lowered the casket into the burial hole, General Blade came up to Jacqui's mother.

"I hate that this is happening to you again, Vera," she says, handing her the flag. "But I hope you know your husband is the bravest man I've ever known." Her mother gave a weak smile taking the general's hands in hers.

"Thank you, Sonya," She tells her. "I know that he wouldn't have had it any other way. At least this time, he was able to come home." Then they hugged. Jacqui could feel more tears filling up her eyes, so much that finally broke her position to wipe them away. General Blade saw this.

"Jacqui," she whispers, pulling her into a hug. "I promise you we will get that son of a bitch. We're going to make him pay." Jacqui stared back at her general with rage and determination. She was glad she didn't try to console her with sugar coated words, but instead promised her on what she truly wanted. She wanted Erron Black. At the end of the services, Jacqui made her way to the barn with Cassie and Kung Jin by her side.

"How you doing?" Cassie asked, worried about her best friend.

"I'm fine," she mumbles. "The sooner we get Black the sooner we can be finished with this." She didn't have to look to know that Cassie and Kung Jin exchanged a glance, she knew they were worried about her and have been talking behind her back.

"Will it?" Kung Jin asks. Jacqui turns around to glare at him.

"Spare me the Shaolin warrior advice, Jin!" She yelled. He had no room to talk. He spent most of his life bitter about what happened to Kung Lao. He lets out a sigh and throws his hands up in defeat.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? If you want to go after Erron Black then we'll help you," He says.

"Yes," Cassie agrees. "As a team." Jacqui shook her head.

"If you haven't noticed, we're down one member," she points out.

"Are we?" Asks a familiar voice. All the bitterness inside Jacqui quickly vanishes as she whips around to see Takeda standing at the entrance of the barn. With him is his father, Kenshi, and a man with a tattoo on his face she doesn't recognize. She smiled, an action that hasn't happened since her father's death, and is in Takeda's arms before she knows it. "Mr. Cage told my dad what happened," he says in her ear. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

"Don't be," she says. "It would've only put you in danger." They break apart and Kenshi bows his head to her.

"Your father was a honorable man and a great friend," Kenshi tells her. "He will be missed." Cassie and Jin have caught up to them know, staring at the unrecognizable guest. Takeda, either by reading their thoughts or by seeing their faces, grins and motions towards the stranger.

"Guys, this is Taven," He introduces. "He helped us avenge my mother's death so we agreed to introduce him to General Blade, see if he could join Special Forces."

"Can he fight?" Cassie asks, looking up and down the man.

"My skills in combat are worthy of greatness," Taven says. Kung Jin smirks and shakes his head.

"We'll see about that," He says under his breath. They all head back to the house, Jacqui and Takeda trailing behind.

"So does this mean you're back for good?" Jacqui asks. Takeda throws his arm around her. There was a time when Jacqui would have grabbed said arm and twisted it, but since Shinnok's defeat she's never protested.

"Yes and no," He answers. "I just need to visit the Shirai Ryu and check up with Master Hasashi before I can come back to the team."

"Sounds good," she says, walking into the house. They're going to need him for what's to come.

 _Earthrealm-The Sky Temple_

Fujin was in the courtyard, meditating when a few monks guarding the temple approached him. "What is it?" He asked. The monks bowed before him before speaking.

"Lord Raiden has returned," One tells him. "He's in the Jinsei chamber." Fujin nods his head, thanking the mortals before making his way to the chamber. The chamber was hidden in a cave and at the center was the source of Earth's power. This is what Shinnok wanted to steal. Although Fujin has sworn to protect it, he'd be lying if he said that he knew all of it's secrets. Raiden was kneeling in front of the energy source standing up and Fujin approached.

"Fujin," Raiden greets. The god of wind sensed something...different from the thunder god. If his worries before were futile, now the needed to be serious consideration. Raiden looked ill, almost mad.

"What happened in the Netherrealm?" Fujin asks. Raiden's eyes seem bright as he walks over to two dark shadows in the corner.

"The path I need to take to permanently protect Earthrealm was made clear to me in Netherrealm," He says. Then, out of the shadows, Skarlet and Reiko revealed themselves. Fujin gasped and took a fighting stance but Raiden chuckled. "They are harmless, Fujin. Under my control." Upon further inspection, Fujin could see that Raiden was telling the truth. Both warrior's eyes were hazed over, possessed by magic.

"Are they a result of your visit to the Netherrealm?" Fujin demands. "Do you forget that these two almost caused chaos amongst the realms?" Reiko, with the help of Skarlet and Havik, almost destroyed the realms with his Blood Magic and now Raiden was trying to use them both as his personally servants?

"Which is why they will serve me well," Raiden tells him. Fujin watches as Raiden gazes at the two warriors. "Resurrecting Reiko and restoring Skarlet to her strength will only help protect Earthrealm, in any way necessary."

"Raiden," Fujin begs. "Please rethink your decision-"

"I am not discussing this!" Raiden roars, thunder cracking outside the cave. "I am the protector of this realm and I alone make the decisions for it's safety!" Fujin glanced at the pair of warriors, noticing the blank states was now replaced with the same anger Raiden showed. Fujin finally bowed his head towards the thunder god.

"My apologies, Lord Raiden," he says. "I meant no disrespect."

"You are forgiven," Raiden tells him. "Now leave me, I must return to my meditation."

"As you wish," Fujin says, leaving the chamber. Never once had he feared his comrade. Admired, yes, but never feared...until now.

 _Nettherrealm-Sea of Blood_

She was lost in another world, but she wasn't her. No...she was someone else. Someone like her, someone she would have to become. Someone she met in this strange new world. A world where boulders floated through the air, a world of blue aura. She met this woman, assured her things would be alright. She had the answers, even if she couldn't think of them now. She promised to fix everything, she just needed a way in.

A gasp escapes her lips as she shoots up into a sitting position, waking up from her dream. She looks around, taking in the scorching hot lands she's in now. This is place is filled with darkness, and she has no idea how she got here. She has no memory of anything besides what she just dreamed. That and her name. She knows her name is Lorelei, but nothing else. Something tells her, however, that all of that is about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

_Netherrealm-Sea of Blood_

Her mind feeling less foggy and more clear of confusion, Lorelei finally gets on her feet to explore her surroundings. Wherever she was, she didn't like it. The skies were red, reflecting the dark red lake that surrounded the bridge she woke up on. The sight made her sick to her stomach. She was staring at a lake full of blood. She swallows back the sickness she feels and looks away from the scene. She's never been to such a place, yet it somehow feels familiar. Maybe it has something to do with her past, which she has no memory of. She only remembers waking up and the strange blue world in her dreams. She hears someone approaching and turns to see a woman walking onto the bridge. The woman is dressed in all white and has a white hat and veil on top of her brown hair. The woman spots her and stops immediately, taking out a sword in defense. No weapons in hand, Lorelei just takes a defensive pose as well, although how her body naturally does this is beyond her.

"Are you a friend or foe?" The woman asks. Lorelei narrows her eyes.

"I wouldn't consider someone pointing their sword at me a friend of mine," she tells her.

"Foe it is," the woman concludes. She closes the distance between them with a swipe of her sword. Lorelei manages to jump out of the way before kicking her straight in the chest. The woman drops her weapon and staggers back a few steps. She lets out an annoyed yell before charging at Lorelei again with several punches and kicks. Lorelei surprises herself when she keeps dodging and blocking all of the woman's attacks. She turns to the offensive. She can feel a surge of power surge through her body as she lands every blow. She delivers another that sends the woman tumbling to the ground. Lorelei holds her stance as the woman gets on her feet, gawking at her.

"What?" Lorelei demands, noticing her staring.

"Those markings, they're Edenian," the woman explains. Lorelei looks down at herself and sure enough, there they are. Strange markings that were once invisible to her eye now shine brightly all over her skin. "Are you from Outworld?"

"The place is unfamiliar to me," Lorelei answers. She sighs and drops her stance, seeing that there's no need to fight anymore. "Truth be told a lot of things are unfamiliar to me. I have no memory of who I am or where I am."

"You're in the Netherrealm," the woman tells her. "My name is Ashrah, I was just leaving this hell realm. I suggest you do the same."

"Why?"

"The realm's new ruler is planning something horrible, something that puts everyone in the realm at risk. I am going to seek refuge at Bo Rai Cho's, an Outworlder who is as kind as he is drunk," Ashrah explains. She's still looking at Lorelei's markings with curiosity, even as they start to fade. "Those marking are of the ancient language of Edenia, no longer spoken. Bo Rai Cho is a wise man, he might be able to help decode them for you."

"Really?" Lorelei asks. Ashrah nods and Lorelei lets out another sigh. This Bo Rai Cho seems to be the only lead she's got going for her so far. If this woman was willing to show her to him, who was she to reject the offer. "Ok."

"Then we must hurry," Ashrah says, already continuing her way over the bridge. "Once we reach Outworld we can restock on supplies before completing our trip to Bo Rai Cho." Lorelei quickly falls in step behind her, not wanting to fall behind. The other woman has a mature presence about her and Lorelei is almost grateful she has a companion on her otherwise lonely journey.

"And you're sure that this Bo Rai Cho can help me remember my past?" she asks.

"I know that if he can't, he'll know of another who can."

 _Netherrealm- Netherrealm Cliffs_

Even after Shinnok's defeat and Quan Chi's death, Sareena agreed to still work for Special Forces as their Netherrealm intelligence. She's been helping them ever since she found out about Bi Han's death and resurrection as the Wraith, Noob Saibot. She agreed to help in honor of him, to save him from the darkness as he had done for her. Had it not been for him, she would still be blindly serving Quan Chi. He showed her the way, even if she now shared a secret with him that he didn't even know about. She shook away those memories, knowing fully well that there was nothing she could do to change the decision she made years ago. Reaching the peak of the cliffs, Sareena took out her communication device given to her by Special Forces.

"Special Forces come in, this is Sareena from the Netherealm. Come in!" she yells into the device. The response is static until finally she can hear a signal picking up.

"Hey, Sareena. It's Johnny," the male says through the radio. Sareena can tell by the sound of his voice he's irritated. "General Blade is a little busy ignoring anything not related to Kano's escape last month so can I take a message?" Well that was news. It seems no matter what Sonya Blade and Special Forces did, the Black Dragon leader would always find a way to break out his jail cell.

"I'm not looking for her," Sareena responds. "I need you to contact Lord Fujin and have him teleport to the Netherrealm immediately."

"Why don't I just send Raiden?" the actor asks.

"No!" She interrupts. "Johnny I need you to listen to me and prove that you're not just a dumb actor-"

"Award winning!"

"-and DO NOT contact Lord Raiden."

"Copy that," Johnny Cage says. "One god of wind coming right up. Cage out." Sareena puts her device away and lets out a long sigh. Whatever Raiden is planning, it can't be good. She never thought Raiden would be capable of anything harmful towards any realm, but she saw how he spoke to Liu Kang and Kitana. She saw the look of his eyes when Liu Kang mentioned Kotal Khan and Outworld. She knew that he was up to something and she had to warn the only being that would hear her out. A portal started to form, making the demoness thankful for Johnny Cage for the first time in her life. She takes a step in the portal's direction, but jumps back when a razor sharp hat almost slices her leg off. She follows the hat as it returns to it's owner.

"Kung Lao!" she yells, facing the former Shaolin warrior. The male grins at her as he takes a fighting stance.

"I saw you leaving Liu Kang's throne room," he tells her. "I've come to bring your head." He rushes her, she manages to block to punches before she gets a palm to the chest. She grunts but quickly whips around to kick the revenant in the hip.

"Is this what the Shaolin taught you, Kung Lao? Is that what they taught your cousin?" She asks. They continue to circle each other. When she found out what Quan Chi did to Kung Lao and the others she made it her goal to save them as well. Yes, their souls were corrupted, but Raiden was wrong when he said that only with Quan Chi could they reverse their spell. Going through it herself, she knew that there was another way and the first thing that needed to happen was for the revenant to WANT to go back. It's why she tries to get through to them with every encounter she has with them.

"Kung Jin dishonors himself," Kung Lao tells her. "He will never be truly Shaolin."

"You cannot defend the Shaolin in your current state, revenant. Let me help you!" Sareena pleads.

"Never, demoness!" He yells. He takes off his hat and tries to swipe her. Sareena dodges it, allowing him to reach forward so she can throw a punch at his chin. He staggers back and she takes the opportunity to finish him off. Three jabs to the chest and a roundhouse kick to the side of the head knocks the male out cold.

"Sareena," a male voice calls. Sareena turns around and bows almost immediately.

"Lord Fujin," she greets. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"You have helped Earthrealm greatly, Sareena," Fujin tells her. "What troubles you?" Sareena looks up at the immortal, worry in her eyes.

"It's Lord Raiden," she tell him. The expression on his face proves that Sareena was right to come to him. She can't tell for how long, but she could tell he's suspected Lord Raiden as well. "He came here to speak to Liu Kang and Kitana. Lord Fujin, he's planning something against Outworld!"

"Outworld?" Fujin repeats.

"Liu Kang has him convinced that Earthrealm will never be safe as long as Kotal Khan and Outworld thrive," She explains. "My lord, whatever it is that Raiden's planning, it can't be good for Earthrealm." Deep down she knew this and she could see that Fujin knew this as well. His expression was showing conflict, which she understood as well. This was Lord Raiden they were talking about. He was the last one any of them thought would turn to the darkness.

"Thank you Sareena," Fujin says at last. "I must return to Earthrealm and see what I can do from there."

"Yes, of course," she agrees, taking a step back as he walks into the portal. She's about watch him leave when she looks down at the ground. "Wait! Take Kung Lao. He denies it, but I think if he was taken to the Wu Shi Academy he could properly restore his humanity back. Fujin stares at the unconscious body before finally nodding his head and slinging the warrior over his shoulder.

"Farewell," he says, disappearing along with the portal. Sareena stands there staring at the empty space Fujin was once standing in. She's still standing when she hears footsteps behind her. She turns around and gasps when she sees Liu Kang and Kabal surrounding her.

"How disappointing," The new emperor says, shaking his head. "I really hate having to kill warriors with such potential." Sareena glares at him before taking out her throwing knives.

"I will never serve the Netherrealm again!" She hisses. Liu Kang smirked at her as Kabal took out his hookswords. Suddenly darkness spread all around them and soon she was face to face with none other than Noob Saibot. "Bi Han," she whispers.

"Bi Han is dead," he tells her, shoving his fist deep into her gut. Sareena cries out and falls to her knees, gasping for air as Noob stands over her. "Prepare to join him."

 _Earthrealm- Special Forces_

You'd think after a few years Cassie would get used to her parents bickering every chance they get but no, it still annoys her to no end. She thought that they would at least admit they still have feelings for each other after she kicked Shinnok's ass but no. She did inherit her stubbornness from them. When even her headphones couldn't block off their loud voice, Cassie decided she had enough.

"You know some people would rather go through water boarding than hear you two argue," she says. Her parents barely take a second to pause before they resume they're argument.

"I'm just saying that Sareena sounded really concerned when she told me not to warn Raiden," Johnny repeats. "And I can't be the only one to notice how weird the thunder god has been acting ever since Cassie took down Shinnok."

"It's out of our jurisdiction," Her mother tells him. "Sareena specifically asked for Fujin's help. We have to trust that whatever's going on, he can handle it. Besides with Kano's escape we've got bigger things to worry about." Cassie knew Kano's escape was still bothering her mother. When transferring Kano to a stronger prison facility, Black Dragon members Tremor and Jarek helped orchestrate his escape.

"Mom, let my team and I hunt down Kano-"

"Negative, Lieutenant Cage," Sonya interrupts. "I don't want your team doing anything until Jacqui is ready." Cassie let out a sigh but didn't argue with her. Her best friend was still in Texas taking care of her mother, not returning for another couple of days. And when she does return, she'll only have one thing on her mind.

"She'll wanna go after Erron Black," Cassie says. Her mother looks at her and then grips her shoulder.

"So we'll give him to her," she says. Her dad shakes his head, obviously disagreeing with everything. He walks away without saying another word. Sonya watches him leave before looking back at Cassie. "You have a new recruit to train." Cassie makes a face as she follows her mother to her office.

"What?" She asks. There was no way in hell she wanted to deal with an officer who didn't know what he was doing and would ask questions all the time. "No, my responsibility is my team."

"I'm assigning him to your team," Sonya tells her.

"Why? I thought you wanted Jacqui to come back!"

"I do," she says. "No one's getting replaced you're just getting another body. Jacqui and Takeda were hurt bad when you went after Shinnok and Kung Jin was nearly killed by D'vorah. Another team member might help even out the odds."

"Not if he doesn't know what he's doing," Cassie mumbles under her breath as they both walk into her mother's office. A young male is already waiting there, standing up in salute as soon as he sees her mother.

"General Blade!" He greets. He's about as tall as Kung Jin with a smaller build. He has sandy brown hair neatly combed but shaved at the sides.

"At ease," Sonya tells him. "You're the rookie?"

"Yes ma'am," He says. "Austin Stryker reporting for duty!" Cassie exchanges a glance with her mother.

"You're related to Kurtis Stryker?" Sonya asks. Austin nods his head.

"Yes ma'am, I'm his younger brother," He explains. Cassie lets out a whistle. Guess fighting for justice runs in the Stryker family as well as the Briggs and Cage families. Cassie watched as Austin's eyes got more serious. "My father was never the same after he found out what happened to Kurtis. I decided to join Special Forces to honor him."

"Your brother was a courageous man," Sonya agrees. "This is my daughter, Lieutenant Cage. You'll be joining her team." Austin walked over to Cassie and saluted her.

"It's an honor, Lieutenant Cage!" He says. Cassie frowned. He was only doing what Jacqui did when they joined a few years back. If he had as much heart as her, he'd make a damn good soldier.

"Proud to have you on our team," she says. He smiles and walks out of Sonya's office, leaving the two women alone. Sonya sighs and and starts looking over files relating to Kano. "We'll find him, mom."

"I just can't shake off the feeling he's planning something," her mother confesses. "And whatever it is, it can't be good."

 _Earthrealm-Black Dragon Headquarters_

Hidden in the shadows provided by the night, Claude watches over the entrance of the Black Dragon's Headquarters. Standing guard was Jarek, plus four more thugs. The Black Dragon were all trained to kill so it would be foolish to think that these five men were harmless. He takes out his walkie talkie.

"Piezo, Opal. Do you read?" He asks.

"What are we looking at, boss?" Opal responds.

"Jarek plus four," He informs her, not taking his eyes off of the group of thugs.

"We can handle them easy," Piezo's voice says. Claude rolls his eyes. Piezo, his best friend, is where him and Opal looked to when they wanted an exampled of an oversize ego.

"Careful, man. They could be expecting us," He notes.

"They won't be expecting this," Piezo says. "Piezo out."

"You're boy's gonna get us killed," Opal comments. Claude's about to respond when an explosion diverted his attention. He looks at the clan's entrance to see Jarek and the guards all passed out on the ground as Piezo appeared out of the shadows with a switch in his hands. Claude laughs as the other male grins up at him. Piezo is a tall, skinny guy whose lanky limbs would make Claude think he was a skeleton with a purple mohawk that enjoys wearing leather.

"Let's move, Opal," Claude says, jumping down from the roof he was hiding in to meet up with his two teammates. Opal skipped out of her hiding spot, her two blonde pig tails bounding as she did. She loaded up her gun as Piezo checked his grenades. His best friend had a specialty in explosives. "Alright, guys, we trained long and hard for this. Let's take them down."

"Fucking A," Piezo agrees. Claude grins at him before the leading them into the front entrance. As soon as they're in they're dodging bullets. Piezo throws another grenade, blowing up the entire balcony. Claude takes out his pistol and gets rid of the few that manage to survive. They're about to move forward when the ground underneath them begins to shake. Claude falls to one knee as he turns to see the ninja clad in brown.

"Tremor," He hisses. The man of stone smirks at him.

"This night shall be your last," He says.

"Yeah tell that to my friend here!" Piezo yells, tossing a grenade his direction. Tremor sends out a boulder to knock the grenade out of the way before sending a huge wall of rock to slam right into Piezo, sending him flying across the room. Claude rushes Tremor getting in two hits before the ninja gets him with a punch of his own. The only difference was the fact that his fist was surrounded by rock and left Claude panting on the ground. Tremor growls as he prepares to strike, but Opal jumps in the way, staring directly into the ninja's eyes. Almost immediately Tremor's arms go limb at his side.

"Follow my voice," Opal whispers, her voice as soft as a lullaby. Through training she was able to muster small hypnotizing abilities that came in handy in times like this. Opal grunts as she sends a karate chop to Tremor's neck buckling the man down to his knees. She goes to deliver the final blow when Tremor snaps out of it, catching her wrist with his arm.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" He taunts, tossing her to the ground. Claude sees his opportunity and rushes the other male.

"How's this?" He calls out, right before he slams his knee into Tremor's head. Tremor falls to the ground with a loud thud, a groan escaping his lips before he passes out. He walks over to help Opal on her feet before turning around to see Piezo limping towards him. "You ok?"

"I'll live," Piezo coughs out. Then there's someone clapping. Claude looks up to frown at the man on top of the staircase.

"Well done mates," Kano congratulates. He starts walking down the stairs. Piezo and Opal take a defensive stance but he waves them away. "Relax, I've seen enough. You all pass!" It takes a minute for those words to register before he realizes what they mean. Opal pulls the boys into a hug as Piezo cheers loudly. They did it. After all their training, all their suffering, they finally did it.

"I told you they were in good hands," Tremor says, getting up on his feet. Suddenly all around them Black Dragon members were appearing.

"You did good Tremor, I was beginning to think there was no one capable of becoming the new elite team for the Black Dragon," Kano says. He stand right in front of Claude, glaring at him with his good eye. "Proud of ya, son."

"Thank you father," Claude says, kneeling in front of the man who raised him. "It will be an honor to serve you and the Black Dragon."

 _Earthrealm-Special Forces Training Gym_

Kung Jin dodges Takeda's whip before tripping the other male with his staff. The telepathic is quickly back on his feet, his usual goofy smile on his face. When Kung Jin first got to know Takeda, he used to think it was the cutest smile, now he just wants to punch it repeatedly.

"Is that all you got?" Takeda taunts, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Kung Jin rolls his eyes.

"You're gonna wish you were fighting the Red Dragon when I'm through with you," Kung Jin tells him. The doors to the gym open and the guys stop to see Cassie walking in. Kung Jin sees that there's someone following her, causing him to arch his eyebrow.

"Got an admirer, Cas?" He asks. Cassie is quick to flip him off as she goes to the bench with her bag on it.

"This is Austin, he's joining out team," She introduces. Kung Jin is a bit confused but it's Takeda who looks like he's about to drag this kid out of the room himself.

"Cassie you can't replace Jacqui she's your best friend!" He defends.

"I'm not replacing Jacqui!" Cassie tells him, clearly annoyed. "My mom assigned him to our team because of our performance with Shinnok's invasion."

"You mean the invasion we stopped?" Kung Jin asks, remembering that General Blade was too busy being Scorpion's punching bag to save the world.

"Well, that I stopped," She corrects. "You were taken out by D'vorah and Jacqui and Takeda were almost killed by the revenants." Kung Jin couldn't believe what he was hearing. If it wasn't for him Kotal Khan would've butchered that blonde head of hers way before she could take out Shinnok.

"Oh so he's here because we suck and can't compare to your awesome skills!" He challenges. He notices that Takeda is staring at Austin with curiosity, no longer angry at his presence. "How come you're not backing me up?"

"Because that's not why he's here, Jin!" Cassie yells.

"Then why is he?!" He demands.

"Because he's Stryker's brother," Takeda reveals. Kung Jin looks at the rookie, noticing how he did look like the older Stryker minus the dark aura that surrounded him now that he was a revenant.

"Shit," He mumbles. Cassie rolls her eyes.

"Let's just get to training," she says. She starts making her way to the mats when General Blade walks through the doors with Johnny Cage and Lord Fujin.

"Jin, a moment," Sonya tells him. He doesn't try to hide his look of irritation, today was starting to be a day full of surprises. He is curious as to why Fujin is with them, so he follows them out and leaves the others to train the rookie. The last thing he expected to see was Kung Lao hunched over on a chair.

"What's he doing here?" He demands, running to his cousin's side. He's still a revenant but something's off. He's weaker, but it's not really him that's weak. It's the darkness inside him.

"Sareena thinks he can be restored to his old self," Fujin tells him. "I was doubtful at first but I've noticed a change in him ever since he's been away from the other revenants." It must be the change Kung Jin is sensing now. Before, Kung Lao was unrecognizable but now he seems a little bit more like the cousin he remembers.

"Special Forces will do whatever it can to bring him back, Jin," Sonya assures. He knows she means well, but Kung Jin shakes his head anyway.

"No," He says, getting on his feet. "No, I'm taking him back to the Wu Shi academy. He needs to remember what it's like to be a Shaolin warrior." General Blade nods her head while Johnny Cage pats him on the back.

"That's probably the wisest thing I've ever heard you say, Jin," He tells him. Kung Jin snickers at the actor.

"Still waiting for you to enlighten us all," He replies, turning back to his cousin. "Don't worry, Lao. I'm gonna bring you back to us."


	3. Chapter 3

_Netherrealm- Prison of Souls_

A dark figure sits alone in his cell, staring out into nothing with hate and rage. This cell was his home, not a punishment. He was promised his freedom when he proves his loyalty to Liu Kang. Until then he must wait, this uncontrollable anger building up inside boiling more and more with each passing minute. He didn't understand why this fury wouldn't disappear, or why is thirst for revenge was unquenchable. His only memories are of when he was reborn of fire and sorcery standing before his new master. The moans of the other prisoners are silenced when the entrance to the prison opens, three figures walking in and standing in front of Jubei's cell. He rises to his feet, growling at the intruders as they enter his cell with precaution. He only recognizes one, the female who was by Liu Kang's side when Jubei was reborn. Next to her was a man in a leather vest with long black hair and red face paint. The other body was hidden under a hood.

"What is this?" Jubei demands, his eyes peering into the woman in the middle.

"Your first test," she reveals, motioning towards the hooded figure. The hidden being slinks towards Jubei, it's head twitching randomly as it removes its hood. Revealed is a feminine creature, her skin yellow with a shaved head.

"This one will feed you to the hive," She hisses. Suddenly a large pincer rips out of her back and attempts to strike him but he flips out of the way. He's barely on his feet again before the woman launches several punches on him. He only manages to block a few before a knee to the chest slams him against his cell's wall. Another pincer attempts to pierce his head but he moves just in the nick of time. Yelling with rage, Jubei pushes off the wall with his foot and slams his fist into the woman's jaw. The yellow creature stumbles back, dazzed, but it quick to strike again. Another pincer, this time Jubei grips it with his fist, bending it with a grunt. She screams as she retracts her pincer. Jubei looks back at the lady ninja and her male companion, noticing how they seem to just be observing.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demands. He gets no answer, instead the bug lady rushes him with her heel. They continue to fight, Jubei sensing the other getting more frustrated at her failed attempts to hurt him.

"The hive craves your flesh!" She cries out, sticking out her chest as several small flying insects swarm around him. He can feel their little pincers digging into his skin as he tries to swat them away but he cannot do anything to stop him. Getting more and more angry, Jubei feels himself boiling inside and lets out a loud roar as a dark heat is released from his body. The bugs around him burn to a crisp and before the woman can do anything he releases more fire on her. The woman starts burning before him, screaming in agony. Jubei feels himself becoming more and more pleased with the sounds of her pain before a gush of wind knocks him away. He turns to see the ninja holding a pair of steel fans.

"That is enough, Jubei," She says. "You have passed. D'vorah you may go." The insect beneath him bows her head and rushes out of his cell. The male stares at him amusingly.

"Liu Kang was right," He says. "The hellspawn does possess the power of hellfire." Seemingly satisfied, he also exits. The lady ninja lingers in his ceel briefly then exits as well, closing the cell bars behind her. As soon as they're gone the moans of the prisoners return and Jubei slouches against the wall, staring at his hands. He power he felt releasing the fire from his body was more accelerating than anything he's felt before. With this power he shall get his revenge, whatever revenge it may be.

 _Earthrealm- Special Forces_

Meditation was key to Kenshi's telekentic powers. In order to stay at his full metal strength he tries to meditate at least twice a day. Lately he's been trying to add extra sessions, to make up all the strain he put on his ability when he invaded the Red Dragon with Taven and Takeda. With the help of his son and new ally, Kenshi finally completed his quest for revenge for Suchin. Now he can return to the Special Forces and help keep Earthrealm safe, a task that seems to be never ending. He senses Taven's arrival before the other enters his tent. The Edenian's thoughts were quiet most of the time, but Kenshi couldn't blame the other for sometimes focusing on the fact that while he was locked inside a cave, his younger brother murdered his parents and started one of the most lethal gangs in Earth's history.

"What can I do for you, Taven?" Kenshi asks when the other finally steps into his tent.

"Hanzo Hasashi has arrived," He announces. Kenshi nods his head and rises to his feet. Although he can't see, he easily maneuvers around the tent, grabbing his sento before leaving with Taven. They walk towards the portal Special Forces created, Kenshi sensing the leader of the Shirai Ryu waiting at it's entrance.

"Hanzo," He greets, extending his hand. He feels the other take his arm in greeting.

"It's good to see you, Kenshi," Hanzo says. "I promise to return Takeda soon enough."

"I have no doubt nor worry," Kenshi replies. He senses others approaching and smiles when he realizes Takeda is among them. He turns around to greet him, Cassie Cage, and the rookie, Austin Stryker. "Son."

"Hey, dad!" Takeda greets. "I'd hug ya, but my hands are kinda full."

"It's alright, son," Kenshi reassures. Takeda was to go back to the Shirai Ryu with Hanzo for about a week to help train the clan's newest members. He stood aside as Takeda also said goodbye to Taven and Cassie but he couldn't help ignore the thoughts bothering the daughter of General Cage. He waited until the portal opened and Hanzo and Takeda took their leave before he walked up to Cassie's side.

"What troubles you, Cassandra Cage?" He asks.

"Nothing why-" She cuts herself off, glaring at the male. "You read my thoughts?"

"Not intentionally," He tells her. "But this temporary separation of your team won't be permanent. I hope you know that." Cassie's thoughts were filled with images of her team: Jacqui Briggs in Texas, Kung Jin leaving with Kung Lao the day before, and now Takeda. He sensed that the sergeant blamed her skills as a leader that failed to keep her team together, ignoring the fact that it was all just unfortunate circumstances.

"It's just that we've always been together. The four of us," she says. Kenshi puts a supporting hand on her shoulder.

"And now you are all facing issues by yourselves, which is normal as time passes," He explains. "You will be reunited but right now your talents are needed for something else." He nods to the direction of Austin Stryker, who was waiting not too far away.

"I guess," She huffs. He senses a change in Cassie's demeanor and feels someone approaching.

"Who is it?" He asks, not able to pick up with his telepathy.

"It's Fujin," she answers. It makes sense, Kenshi's telepathy isn't as strong with the gods of Earthrealm. He faces the direction of the god of wind and bows.

"Lord Fujin," He welcomes.

"Kenshi," Fujin greets back. "May I have a word alone?" Kenshi turns to Cassie, who sighs but leaves nonetheless.

"What is it, Lord Fujin?" He asks, sensing worry in the god.

"Lord Raiden," He answers. "I fear he is planning something that will put Earthrealm in danger."

 _Outworld-Flesh Pits_

She didn't know where she was, but it felt as if she was flying. Transcending. The entire ordeal was mentally blinding until she felt herself slam back into reality. She was grounded, everything around her feeling like stone. A groan escapes her lips as she rises into a sitting position, her hand coming up to her head. What was the last thing she remembered? Her resistance had fallen, she herself was captured. Brought to Kotal Khan on her knees before...D'vorah. Mileena hissed out loud, her razor sharp teeth flaring at her cheeks as she finally got to her feet.

"D'vorah!" She screams. She knows that bug bitch is here and she plans on showing her the true powers of an Outworld Empress. A door opens, shedding light on the dark chamber she is in. She recognizes where she's in almost immediately. The Flesh Pits. The birthplace of Shang Tsung's many creations, abandoned after his death. A shadowy figure limps in the room, turning on all the lights. Mileena squints her eyes until they adjust, hissing in disgust at the the thing in front of her. The creature in front of her had no skin and it's entire body was of dripping red from its uncovered muscle.

"You have awaken, Mileena," He mutters. "Master will be pleased." Mileena growls, knowing Kotal Khan was behind all of this.

"I shall pick your master's bones from my teeth!" She declares, lunging at the creature. She tackles into him and the hideous being crysout in pain as she slams him into the wall.

"Mileena, no!" A voice calls out. Mileena gasps and immediately drops the creature before turning around to face Baraka, her closest ally.

"It can't be," she says. D'vorah killed him when Kotal Khan overthrew her for the throne. She saw his corpse. The door opens again and soon Mileena is staring at another she thought dead. Shang Tsung.

"Ah, but it can," Shang Tsung says. He casts a glance at the creature cowering away from Mileena. "You may go now, Meat."

"Yes, master," The thing says, before limping away. Mileena glares at the sorcerer, who looks to amused.

"Meat was an experiment that I could not finish in time before my demise, but makes a very good servant," He says.

"How are you still alive?" She demands. She saw her father absorb his life and transfer the energy source to Sindel when he tried to invade Earthrealm. Shang Tsung shakes his head.

"None of that matters, Mileena. It will not help you reclaim your throne," He tells her.

"You wish to help me restore my title?" She asks, questioning his real motives.

"It is true, empress!" Baraka defends. "It is why he has restored me, why he has restored you. He plans to overthrow Kotal Khan, the false emperor of Outworld. He has even brought your allies Goro and Ermac-"

"Ermac betrayed me!" She yells, reminding the tarkatan of her 'brother's' betrayal.

"When he had free will," Shang Tsung muses. "The telepath is under my control again, willing to do your biding." Mileena had no objections, she could not come up with any. Looking at the facts, Shang Tsung has no allies left alive so maybe he was trying to restore her title. Still, Kotal Khan is strong. It'll take more than a telepath and a fallen Shokan prince to help her regain her title.

"Without Shinnok's amulet there is no way," She confesses, turning away. "I am too weak."

"Ahh but there is, your empress," Shang Tsung says. "Your father never let me finish what I planned for you, too impatient with ruling Earthrealm. Mileena, you have no idea of what you are capable of. Just close your eyes and feel them, your real power!" Mileena eyes widen at this reveal. Is their a secret power she has yet to unlock? She does what she's told closing her eyes. At first nothing happens, just silence filling her head, but then she feels them waking up. She feels herself waking up, over and over again. She wakes up numerous times in several chambers. Each time she wakes she begins to have her own separate thoughts but she is able to hear and understand every single one of them. Clones.

"How many?" she asks. Shang Tsung grins.

"Enough to fill an army," He tells her. "And soon you will be strong enough to command them all at your will. As the original, you are still more powerful." Mileena smiles as her numerous clones begin awake one by one, her hunger for the throne more powerful now more than ever. Her famous giggle escapes from her lips as her hands shoot up to the ceiling.

"Well then it's time to play!" She announces. "Outworld will be mine!"

 _Outworld- Kotal Khan's Fortress_

Fujin could not ignore Sareena's warning of Raiden's plans against Outworld. Something had to be done and he figured he should start with talking to the realm's emperor, Kotal Khan. Still recovering from the civil war, the god knows Kotal Khan would be very unwelcomed from outside visitors but he hopes the other will have enough reason left to hear him out. He walks passed the palace servants, watching as they scurry away from him. It's not surprising that one of them eventually alarms one of Kotal Khan's warriors, although he is surprised to see that it is none other than Erron Black.

"Can I help you?" He asks, checking to see if his pistols are loaded. Fujin glares at the traitor of Earthrealm.

"You murdered Jackson Briggs!" He yells. "He was a warrior you could only wish of becoming!"

"He was just an obstacle in front of a job," Erron mumbles. "Now can I ask what you're doing here?"

"I've come to speak to Kotal Khan," Fujin tells him.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that," The cowboy says. Anger fills Fujin's body as he tightens his fist. He's had enough of this coward and he will not have him in his presence any longer.

"I wasn't asking!" He yells. He whips up the air around him and hurls a small tornado towards Erron Black. The hitman has no time to react as the torrent pulls him in, slamming him into all parts of the room before it finally crushes him to the ground, unconscious. Fujin steps over his body as he enters Kotal Khan's throne room, letting out a sigh as his eyes rest on Kotal Khan's bodyguards, Ferra/Torr. Kotal Khan is sitting on his throne, glaring at Fujin's sudden outburst. Still the emperor kept his composure.

"What brings you to Outworld, Fujin?" He asks. "Has Earthrealm finally come to invade?" For once the emperor's paranoia wasn't that far off but Fujin didn't know how to approach the situation without Kotal Khan reacting irrationally.

"I only wish to speak to you, Kotal Khan," He replies honestly. "Our interests are of the same."

"You no talk to Boss Man!" Ferra cries out. "Torr rip head off!" As if giving his approval, the giant without speech lets out an enormous roar, slamming his fists to the ground. Kotal Khan glances at them with amusement.

"It seems my guards think differently," He says, grinning as he gives a nod to the pair.

"Crush, Torr!" Ferra orders. Torr roars as he charges at Fujin. He jumps out of the way before the giant's fist slam into the ground but he isn't quick enough to avoid one of Ferra's hand claws. He narrowly misses the next one with a quick tuck and roll before grounding himself with two feet and summoning a huge gust of wind on the beastly man. When the pair are pushed back enough, Fujin ceases the wind.

"Stop this!" He yells to Kotal Khan.

"We rip out wind man's spine!" Ferra threatens. Torr charges with another roar but this time Fujin is ready. They go to blows, Torr's massive fists and Ferra's claws against Fujins punches. With new found strength he lands a flying uppercut, sending Torr up in the air before slamming to the ground. Ferra manages to jump off before impact and quickly dashes towards Fujin. "Kiiiiiilllllll!" she yells. Fujin easily evades her blades and disables her before whipping her around and wrapping her hands around her neck.

"Enough!" He yells, his voice filling the throne room. Ferra is panting and Torr is squirming, not knowing what to do.

"If you kill her," Kotal warns. "They will both die."

"Then I suggest we settle this peacefully," Fujin says, tightening his grip on the child's, if that is what she is, neck. Khan narrows his eyes but eventually lets out a sigh.

"Very well," He says. Fujin releases his hold on Ferra who quickly runs back to Torr. Fujin approaches the throne as Kotal Khan remains motionless. "Sending Erron Black to kill Cassandra Cage and her team was an error on my part, which I now fully understand."

"Understand that it took the life of man who has gone through suffering neither of us could even begin to be familiar with," Fujin tells him. Jackson Briggs went through hell and back to be reunited with his family, only to die protecting them.

"I do," He says. "Which is why I'm hardly surprised that Raiden is choosing to invade Outworld." It is Fujin's turn to sigh.

"Your suspicions are correct," He confirms. "But know this, as long as Raiden is a threat to Outworld, he is a threat to Earthrealm. I fear he has lost his way and I cannot allow him to invade Outworld."

"What can you do?" Kotal asks. "Yes, you are a god, but you do not possess the powers he has granted by his title as protector of Earthrealm." Kotal Khan is right. When it comes right down to it, Fujin cwouldn't be able to stop Raiden by himself. He, along with both realms, needed assistance.

"Come with me to speak to the Elder Gods," He proposes. "Surely they can see what has become of him and possibly remove him as protector. If they do that, some of his powers will be stripped. Hopefully, it'll be enough to stop whatever plan he has for Outworld." Kotal Khan looked out into the distance, lost in thought.

"Why would you help me?" He asks.

"I've seen what you've done as ruler," Fujin tells him. "You've made mistakes, yes, but your devotion to your people is unlike any other Khan before you. Your treaties with Queen Sheeva and Queen Nitara are remarkable. You're a good emperor, Kotal."

"Thank you, Fujin," He says. He turns to Ferra/Torr. "Send for Reptile to return from hunting Mileena's remaining allies. Have him and Erron Black on watch. Ferra, protect the throne."

"We guard big chair for Boss Man!" Ferra declares, riding Torr out of the throne room. Kotal Khan stands up and walks over to Fujin.

"Let us speak with the Elder Gods."

 _Outworld- Wastelands_

It seemed all her life Tanya has been running from something. Growing up in Edenia, she was a theif and was constantly avoiding authority. Then, Edenia fell to Shao Khan and Tanya ran from him. After his defeat and Kotal Khan's uprising, she rescued Mileena from prison and was on the run with the resistance. For a brief moment, when Mileena possessed Shinnok's amulet, it looked like the odds were in their favor and she could finally stop running but then Mileena was killed. Now, with Rain by her side, running was once again their only option. Reptile's hunting party had sent them running deep into Outworld's wastelands, what used to be Edenia. Forever plagued by night and death, these lands no longer bore resemblance to her home. She hears Rain approach her and she turns to face the former Edenian Prince.

"Reptile and his forces have drawn back, for now," He says. Tanya turns back to the crashing waves of blood. His latest raid captured more of the resistance, now there was so few of them that Tanya didn't even see the point of running anymore. She grew tired and wanted to be done with it all. She glanced at Rain, her ticket out of here. It was no secret that Kotal Khan viewed the manipulator of water as a big threat to the throne. She plans to capture the male while he sleeps and turn him over, in return for her life spared. She knew she would still receive punishment, most likely life in prison, but at least she will be alive. And as long as she's alive she survives.

"How long until they return?" She asks.

"Hard to say," Rain answers. He comes up behind her, leaving a kiss on her shoulder. "Come, let us rest for now."

"Yes," She says. "Let us rest." She grabs his hand and guides him to the ground before climbing on top of him in a straddle. She must tire him if she wants to have any hopes of capturing him. As her hands run down his chest, a gasp escapes her lips as she feels a surge of energy shoot through her body. After the fall of Edenia, Tanya discovered that she had the talent to locate remaining Edenians. It's how she knew where Mileena's prison was. Years ago, she first discovered her talent when the Edenian, Daegon, had suddenly shown up in Earthrealm. Weeks ago it happened once more, with his brother, Taven. Tanay suggested they go seek him but Rain refused to aid his half brother in anything.

"What is it?" Rain asks, sensing something was happening.

"Another Edenian," She manages to breath out as images fill her mind. A girl with long, black hair and skin as dark as her own show up. Tanya doesn't recognize her at all but can't help but notice a familiarity in her. Maybe it's the green eyes. She focuses harder, trying to find her location. "She's in the Netherrealm."

"Yeah, which one? Sindel or Kitana?" Rain asks. Tanya shakes her head.

"They're both revenant, no longer seen as Edenian," She explains, not able to since either Edenian royal ever since their deaths. "Besides, I've never seen this Edenian before."

"How's that possible?" Rain demands, now taking her seriously. Tanya shrugs her shoulders, studying the girl in her mind. She has these strange markings all over her body. She recognizes the letters as Edenian, but still can't make it out. It's a ancient language that hasn't been used since the rulings families before King Jerrod. The images of the girl vanish and Tanya hops off Rain, already walking in a fast pace. "Where are you going?"

"To find the girl!" She tells him. Those marking mean something, and it isn't a coincedence that the girl has suddenly appeared now. "She's the key to our survival!"

"We can't go to the Netherrealm!" Rain tells her, running up to her. "Liu Kang will have us killed."

"As opposed to Kotal Khan's gracious hospitality?" She counters. "We're out of options here, Rain. She's out last hope." Rain studies her face. She wonders if he can see what she plans to do if he denies her his help. Finally, he gives in.

"Do you have an exact location I can teleport to?" He asks, taking her hand. Tanya shakes her head.

"No, but we must hurry," she says. "Who knows how long she'll be there before trouble finds her." Rain nods his head then does a motion with his hand. Water appears and consumes them teleporting them to the Netherrealm. The search for the new Edenian begins.


	4. Chapter 4

_Heaven- Chamber of the Elder Gods_

After discussing his worries of Raiden's corruption to Kotal Khan, it wasn't long before the god of wind teleported both of them to the realm of the Heavens to speak with the Elder Gods. In a rush of wind they found themselves in the midst of the elder gods. A cloaked man, a woman in robes, and a robed archer stared at them. Fujin noticed the awe in Kotal Khan's eyes, it must've been his first time in the Heavens.

"Lord Fujin," The archer speaks. "You come unannounced." Fujin bows his head deeply, showing his loyalty.

"My apologies, my gods," He tells them. "But I wouldn't have come had it not been of most importance."

"We know why you're here," The woman speaks. Kotal Khan looks at Fujin hopefully.

"Then you will help us stop Raiden?" He asks.

"We cannot intervene with the affairs of the realms," The archer tells him. Fujin knows that to be the case but he hoped they would reconsider after seeing what is happening to Raiden.

"But Raiden has gone mad!" He tells them.

"Yes," The archer agrees. "It appears Shinnok's essence from the jinsei has tainted the thunder god. He plans on invading Outworld and destroying it before it can pose another threat to Earthrealm."

"How can you let this stand?" Kotal Khan demands. "Are my people not worth your rescue?"

"We avoid intervening to keep balance, Kotal Khan," The woman speaks. "However, we may offer you a tournament. Similar to the one we offered Raiden when Shao Khan planned to invade except the thunder god will only need one victory to invade your realm."

"What?" Fujin exclaims. "Shao Khan needed ten!"

"We did not have gratitude towards Shao Khan," The archer explains. "Raiden has saved the realms from Armageddon through Shao Khan and stopped Shinnok from reviving the One Being, our greatest foe. This new tournament is our token to Raiden, without completely endangering Outworlders. It is the best we can do." Fujin glanced at Kotal Khan. He almost feels bad for bringing him all the way here for such devastating news. The emperor sighs and bows to the Elder Gods.

"Then my warriors shall make the best of it," He says. The cloaked man raises his arms.

"Let it be known that Outworld can only be invaded by Earthrealm through sole victory of a Mortal Kombat tournament. Gods are fobidden to enter as well as rulers and beings from the Netherrealm," The cloaked man announces, his voice booming throughout the entire room. Fujin figures that the good news of this tournament is that Raiden himself cannot enter it, but neither can Kotal Khan. He should head down back to Earthrealm, let the warriors of Earth know what is happening, and stop them from aiding Raiden and his dark plans.

"Is there anything else?" The archer asks. Fujin can see that Kotal Khan is done trying but he still has one more question in the back of his mind.

"Can Raiden be saved from this destructive path?" He asks. If he can save his fellow god, bring him back to his old self, then all of this can be avoided.

"The enemies of fire and ice, battling since the age of time, have never come together as one. Now the fruits of their labor, both conceived at the highest point of purity before corruption, now hold the key to bringing them together as one, once and for all," The woman in robes says. Fire and Ice. Enemies? Clearly he knew who they were referring too.

"But Kuai Liang and Hanzo Hasashi have settled their differences! What could they do to help Raiden?" He asks.

"We have shown you enough," The cloaked man announces. "It is time for you to part ways!" With the wave of his hands, Kotal Khan and Fujin are flung backwards and are blown out of the Heavens, slamming back down to Outworld.

"Emperor!" Reptile calls out, rushing towards Kotal Khan. Fujin gets up from the ground as the lizard helps out Khan. "What are your orders?"

"Summon all the leaders of Outworld immediately," He says. "We must prepare for Mortal Kombat!" Reptile looks confused but runs off to do as he's told anyways. Kotal Khan looks at Fujin. "What are you going to do?"

"I must go and speak with Kuai Liang," He says. "I fear that the ice from the Elder God's prophecy wasn't referring to him at all." He begins to exit the thrown room, his worries seemingly getting bigger with each step.

"Then who?" Kotal Khan asks.

"Someone much worse," Fujin answers teleporting away. _The fruits of their labor,_ he thinks. _Conceived at the highest points of purity before corruption._

 _Earthrealm- Lin Kuei Temple_

Kuai Liang lowered his head as a gush of wind pushes passed him. He grips onto his animal as they continue to pick up speed. Behind him are two more Lin Kuei members also getting a hang of their new companions. It's their first day flying since becoming adults and he wanted to tighten their bond by riding them. As he continued to ride his Frost Dragon, Sonneth, he whistled for the beast to make another sharp turn back to the temple. Sonneth did as he was told but the turn was sloppy, the dragon not used to carrying someone. It's why he decided to throw in the towel for now. Tomorrow was another day. His landing was graceful, but his comrades weren't so lucky. One crash landed while the other completely fell off his dragon. Kuai couldn't help but chuckle as he hoped off Sonneth and helped the other male up.

"Take them back to the pens," He orders, patting Sonneth gently on his side. Now that his Frost Dragons were fully grown, he feels the Lin Kuei will be stronge enough to take on any force against Earthrealm that comes his way. As he walks to the temple, he begins to hear the familiar frustrated yells followed by the roar of one of his dragons. He breaks into a sprint and turns the corner to see Frost, his apprentice, about to strike her dragon with one of her daggers. The dragon in question, Jura, was the only female dragon and has been showing signs of rebellious nature ever since the mother dragon passed away a couple of days ago. He figured with so much in common, they'd get along great.

"I'll show you respect!" Frost yells. She raises her arm to deliver the blow, Jura ready to strike as well.

"That's enough, Frost!" Kuai Liang yells. Frost lets out a snarl as she whips around.

"The stupid beast won't let me ride it!" She tells him. He turns to the other members nearby and signals them to take Jura away. He shakes his head as he approaches his apprentice. He quickly took Frost under his wing when he discovered her freezing abilities, believing she shared the same ancestors as he, but her temper was something even his patience was getting tired of.

"I've told you that trust is the most important thing you can have with your Frost Dragon," he tells her. "How is Jura supposed to trust you when you're threatening to stab her?"

"Your theories are ridiculous!" She snaps. "We should be teaching to obey! To do as we command without question!"

"The Lin Kuei does not create slaves," He tells her.

"Because you stopped them," she mutters. Kuai Liang frowns and takes a step closer to the female ninja.

"Watch your tongue," He warns. Instantly Frost knows she messed up and bows for forgiveness. He lets out a sigh and motions for her to rise. "Go back to the dojo to train. It's clear you and Jura are not meant to be paired as dragon and rider."

"But there are no dragons left!" Frost complains.

"There will be once the current ones start having their own litter. You'll just have to wait until then," He tells her. "Now go!" Frost runs off towards the dojo just as his messenger approaches him. He bows to Kuai Liang, who waits for his message.

"Grandmaster, Fujin requests to visit the temple to discuss a concern of his," He says. Kuai Liang furrows his brow. What would the god of wind want to discuss with him?

"Did he mention a subject?" He asks. The messenger slowly raises his head.

"Your brother, Grandmaster."

 _Earthrealm- Shirai Ryu Temple_

Hanzo Hasashi stayed low as he continued to watch the forest just outside his clan's temple, where several intruders have just entered for hiding. If there was one rule he made very clear to the members of the Shirai Ryu, is that they do not welcome trespassers. As he surveryed the openings of the forest, a shadowy figure crossed his eye. He tried to find it again but to no avail, it was gone. Seeing as how the figure looked like him, he assumed he was just seeing things as one of his ninjas approached.

"What's the status on the intruders?" He asks, taking his eyes off the forest.

"They're still inside the forest's protection, Grandmaster," The ninja replies.

"I see," He says. "And Takeda?"

"He has not been spotted." Hanzo feared that would be the case. He had asked Takeda to return to the temple so he could help train his new recruits, nothing good could come out of him being missing. "Your orders, sir?"

"We approach the forest," He reveals with a sigh. "Time to end this." His entire team rises from hiding, all with weapons in hand. as they enter the forest, Hanzo keeps his hand on his kunai. As they approach the center, still with no sightings, Hanzo begins to feel suspicious. He stops walking as he tries to get a good listen on his surroundings. The sound of trees creaking give his enemies away. "Up in the trees!" He tells, throwing his kunai. It wraps onto one of his invaders and he brings them down hard onto the ground. More and more invaders begin to reveal themselves from up in the trees and Hanzo barely has time to take out his sword and swipe the whip that almost lashes his face.

"What took you so long?" Takeda asks, his voice filled with mockery.

"You knew we'd come?" He asks. Takeda shakes his head before tapping on his temple.

"That's kinda how telepathy works, grandmaster," He reveals. Hanzo's team of new recruits were starting to engage Takeda's, which was the point of the task. Which team leader could bring their team victory first. He figured with Takeda's abilities and his new training with Special Forces, he would be the greatest opponent he could find. He was right.

"Get over here!" He roars, throwing his kunai. It pierces Takeda's shoulder and Hanzo pulls him in before digging his fist deep into the boy's face. Takeda is quick, however, and has his whips wrapped around Hanzo's feet by the time he rolls up. When he feels his feet get pulled in the air, Hanzo backflips and pulls his ankles free. Suddenly he feels all of his body stiffen as he rises up into the air. He watches as Takeda's eyes are shut tight as he focuses on his power.

"What goes up," Takeda taunts. Hanzo almost wants to smirk as he feels Takeda's power loosen around his limbs, enabling him to grip his kunai. He's about to deliver the final blow when he spots a rose bush in the distance. He freezes not knowing what to do until suddenly he's smashed on the ground. "Must come down."

"You're getting old, grandmaster," He teases, helping Hanzo on his feet. The former hellspawn is still looking at th empty space the rose bush was in before turning to Takeda.

"And you are getting stronger," He admits. "Your psychic powers are starting to develop better than Kenshi himself."

"A little trick I learned from my fight with Ermac," He reveals. Both teams have now resolved the fighting, given the orders by Takeda to pack up and head back to the temple. As they begin to move Hanzo starts going over the next steps to complete the new recruit's training. They only had their solo observations left which meant Takeda was really no longer needed.

"When will you be leaving?" He asks.

"Tomorrow morning," He says. "Kung Jin is still having trouble with Kung Lao. I'm going to go to the Wu Shi Academy and see if I can help." Hanzo nodded his head. Although Kung Jin's heart is in the right place, Hanzo fears the male will not get his cousin back and he is too blame. His mind was so clouded by vengeance that he threw away the chance to bring back the others by killing Quan Chi, an act that also nearly destroyed all the realms with the return of Shinnok. As they reached the temple, Hanzo began heading to his room.

"I shall be out momentarily," He tells the young warrior. He enters the room and immediately drops his arsenal before turning to his bed. Directly on top of his mattress is a single rose and a small portrait. When his wife was alive, the temple's gardens were filled with rose bushes, her favorite flower. After the massacre of the Shirai Ryu, however, he never saw another bush again. Now one is in his hand as he stares at the portrait on his bed. It's one he drew of his lovely Kana and his son, Jubei, the day he was born. He remembers that day so vividly, he remembers the promise he made to his wife.

 _I shall always protect him, for as long as he draws breath._

It was a promise he wouldn't be able to fulfill any longer, so why now, was he remembering this promise. Why, now, was he thinking about protecting his dead son?

 _Netherrealm-Liu Kang's Spire_

After Juebei's test against D'vorah proved successful, Kitana and Nightwolf went to the thrown room to report back to Liu Kang. Upon seeing the man she served, the former Edenian almost wanted to turn around and leave but she remained put.

"The hellspawn can control hellfire," Nightwolf reveals. Usually it would've been her but she was in no mood to speak in Liu Kang's presence after he struck her. Now she fought the urge to drive her steel fan into his throat as he sat on the throne so smugly, but why? She was one of the most deadliest assassins of Outworld, why hold back? An answer she did not have.

"Is he strong enough to continue with my plan?" Liu Kang asks.

"Afraid not," Nightwolf answers. "But I believe i short time he will be."

"Very well. On your way out find Noob and bring him, I want to hear how our new guest is being treated," He says, dismissing them. The guest he spoke of was the the demoness traitor Sareena. Kitana almost wanted to visit her cell herself, mock the traitor and how her emotion was working for her now. "Oh...and Kitana?" Liu Kang's voice stops her dead in her tracks. She notices Nightwolf watching with amusement as she slowly turns around.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing," He accuses. "Keep it up, and I will remind you of how an empress should act to her emperor."

"Yes, Liu Kang," She mumbles, walking out of the room. Yes, when Quan resurrected them all from the dead, their souls became corrupted, but Liu Kang has never been this aggravated before. Whether he admits it or not, Kitana believes it has something to do with Raiden's visit. There's no doubt that the thunder god planned to make true to his promise and with Liu Kang wanting to continue with his plans, she feels like he's paranoid. A revenant cannot be killed, but neither could Shinnok and now his head hangs in the Chamber of Souls. As they enter the great hall, Kitana spots her mother. One thing she will forever be grateful to Quan Chi for is her restored relationship with her mother. Shao Khan manipulated her and Sindel to satisfy his own needs separately but Quan Chi realized the strength in having the together.

"What troubles you daughter?" Sindel asks. Nightwolf laughs.

"Your precious daughter is about to be struck by Liu Kang once more if she continues to be disobedient," He remarks.

"Once more?" Sindel repeats. "How dare he touch his empress!"

"She won't be his empress for long," Nightwolf reveals. "If she continues down this path, he'll replace her with someone worthy of such a title."

"You will not disrespect my daughter in front of me!" Sindel roars, approaching the male. Nightwolf takes out one of his tomahawks and holds it at her throat.

"Remember who brought you down, bitch," He reminds her. Kitana is furious. She could deal with insults towards her, they effect her little but no one will threaten her mother in front of her. Her fans are opened so fast, Nightwolf barely has time to react. She swipes at him several times as she kicks and punches her frustration out on him. One final high kick to the chin sends the male up before he falls to the floor. Kitana brings her fan to his throat.

"Remember who you are talking too," She hisses. "I will end you if you so much as look at my mother wrong again. Understood?" Nightwolf looks like he wants to rip her head off but Kitana smirks as she digs her fan lightly into his next.

"Understood!" He finally coughs out. She withdraws her fan and takes a few steps back.

"Now go find Noob Saibot," she orders. Nightwolf scrambles to his feet and leaves the room. Seconds later, Enenra appears. Out of everyone resurrected, Jade and Smoke were the only ones to stya dead. Jade was a revenant for a short amount of time before she disappeared, leaving her best friend without a word. The demon possessing smoke, Enenra was the one to return and serve Quan Chi.

"Empress Kitana," He greets. "Intruders have been spotted in the Netherrealm."

"Earthrealm?" she asks. He shakes his head before forming a cloud of smoke. In the smoke, two familiar figures showed up.

"Tanya and Rain?" Sindel asks. "What they possibly want here?"

"Liu Kang's orders were made very clear for intruders," Enenra reminds them. Kitana nods her head, taking out her steel fans as she turns to her mother.

"I'll go," She says. "It's time we put our old race back into extinction."


	5. Chapter 5

_Earthrealm- Lin Kuei Temple_

As Kuai Liang made his way to the north entrance of the temple, where Fujin was expecting him, he couldn't help but wonder why the god of wind wanted to speak to him about his brother, Bi-Han. His thoughts were interrupted when he spots Frost running up to him. He let's out a loud sigh as she catches up.

"Grandmaster!" She calls out. "Everyone at the temple has been talking, is it true Lord Fujin is here?"

"I thought the members of this clan were warriors," He says. "Not gossipers."

"My apologies," She says, bowing briefly. "But many of us have never seen a god before."

"You aren't missing much," He replies, thinking of all the trouble he's had to deal with ever since his encounters with gods like Fujin, Raiden, and Shinnok. "Fujin wishes to speak to me alone, and I will allow it."

"Of course," She says, bowing once again before taking her leave. Kuai turns the corner to find Fujin standing under the statue where the clan prays. The god of wind spots him and makes his way over.

"Thank you for welcoming me to your home on such short notice, Sub-Zero," The male says.

"It is an honor, Lord Fujin," Kuai says. "You wish to discuss about Bi-Han?"

"I do," Fujin says. "When was the last time you saw your brother."

"He was Noob Saibot," Kuai reveals. "Nightwolf confirmed his death during Shao Kahn's invasion, but then I saw him again. I was a revenant and for a brief flash I saw him with Liu Kang. In a blink of an eye he was gone and Liu Kang's denial made it seem like I was imagining the whole thing, but he looked too real. Too much like Bi-Han."

"I see," Fujin mumbles. "I recently spoke with the Elder Gods. A threat is coming, Sub-Zero, and I believe a part of Bi-Han's past is the key to stopping it."

"His past?" Kuai repeats. "Does this have anything to do with Bi-Han's travels in the Netherrealm?" He knew that his older brother had stopped Quan Chi and Shinnok once before. Fujin raised a brow.

"I wasn't aware your brother made more than one trip to the Netherrealm," He says. "He even went after he stopped Shinnok's rise to power?"

"Yes," Kuai answers. It was one of the only times him and his brother were separated. Unlike himself, Bi-Han's humanity could survive the several trips to the unholy realm. He didn't understand why, though, and Bi-Han never gave him an explanation. Fujin was lost in thought until he finally looked up at Kuai Liang.

"What do you know about the demoness, Sarena?" Fujin asks. Kuai shrugs his shoulders.

"I know my brother freed her from Quan Chi, why?" He asks.

"I believe she is linked to the prophecy as well," He says. "Would you be able to reach her in the Netherrealm?" Ever since having his humanity restored, Kuai Liang never wanted to step foot in the Netherrealm again, too many memories. If there's something going on that can be stopped by the choices Bi-Han made as a human, then he must be the one to get to the bottom of it as his brother.

"I'll go," He says at last.

 _Kuatan, Shokan Palace_

Sheeva stood over her palace's balcony, looking over her kingdom. Behind her was Kotal Khan's most trusted spy, Reptile. It wasn't long ago when the pair worked side by side as part of Shao Kahn's extermination squad, but so much has changed since then. Now, her main goal as queen of the Shokan was to continue to rebuild what was left of her race after the massacre against Kotal Khan and the Black Dragon. They have shown most progress, mostly due to their unwillingness to participate in Outworld's civil war. She looks over the letter in her hand once again before facing Reptile.

"Another tournament," Sheeva says.

"One that shall bring the winner honor and respect from all of Outworld," Reptile adds. "Kotal Khan requests your presence at his palace to discuss the matter further."

"Tell the emperor I will honor him with my attendance," She says. "Although I have not made up my mind on if I shall offer a Shokan champion just yet."

"The emperor will understand," Reptile says. "It would be nice to fight side by side the mighty Shokan once again."

"We do come in handy when you need your life saved," She teases, smiling at her once ally. Reptile walks to her side.

"Any sign of Prince Goro?" He asks. Sheeva frowns.

"No," She says. "But we Shokan do not declare death on our own until a body is found."

"If he is alive," He says. "Then wouldn't the throne be his by birthright?" Sheeva looks away from the ninja to gaze at her kingdom once more.

"That is not the Shokan way," She says, remembering how she won her right as ruler. "If my brother wants to retake the throne, he must prove to be more savage and more brutal than I."

"Of course, Queen Sheeva," Reptile says. "I meant no disrespect." Sheeva's about to respond when she sees a shift of light in the distance. Quickly reacting, Sheeva shoves Reptile out of the way with her two right arms before catching a thrown spear in her left. She tosses it away with a roar.

"Show yourself, assassin!" She demands. A hooded Shokan then appears out of the darkness, an ax in each hand. Reptile lets out a hiss and tries to charge at the assassin, but Sheeva stops him.

"I'll take care of him," She says. "Tell the emperor I look forward to his meeting."

"As you wish," Reptile grunts, turning invisible just as he left the room. The two Shokan left begin circling each other. Her upper hands take out two daggers while her lower left hand takes out a shield.

"I've come to dethrone you!" The male Shokan announces, removing his hood. He's young and clearly of the Draco lineage like herself. She smirks at the assassin.

"Many have tried," Sheeva tells him. "Too bad I didn't spare their lives to warn the next fool." She charges at him, swinging her daggers. He dodges them, his speed very apparent, before trying to hit her with his ax. She blocks his attack with her shield before delivering a punch with her free arm. He stumbles back and growls before chucking another ax at her. She smacks it away but isn't fast enough to stop kick to the chest. He manages to punch her once more before she wacks him with her shield, switching to the offensive as she delivers blow after blow, eventually knocking the male down. Her doors burst open as her guards rush in. Her body relaxes as she puts away her weapons. The male on the ground slams his arms in frustration.

"I was so close!" He shouts.

"Not close enough," She says. "If you cannot assassinate a royal figure by the time their guard arrives, you won't survive." The male bows before her.

"I have failed you, Queen Sheeva," He says. Sheeva walks over to him, helping him rise to his feet.

"On the contrary, Jek'al," She says. "You made wise choice going after Reptile to take of the witness. You're speed and combat skills had improved greatly. Not only have you passed in my eyes, but I believe you are ready for your final challenge."

"What will it be?" He asks.

"One that will bring honor back to our race," She tells him. "One that would make Goro proud to call you his son. As proud as I am to be your aunt." She watches as Jek'al stands tall at the compliment, his height surpassing her despite his young age.

"I will accept this challenge," He says. "And bring honor to the Shokan."

 _Earthrealm- Shaolin Academy_

Glory was supposed to be his. He became Earthrealm's champion by defeating Kintaro and winning the Mortal Kombat tournament, but then everything was ruined. Shao Khan tricked him, killed him, then he is reborn as a revenant slave to Quan Chi and Shinnok. It wasn't long after that Liu Kang and the rest of his comrades joined him. Now he was back in Earthrealm, running from the prison that he once called home. He continued to run through the forest, trying to put as much distance between him and the Shaolin Academy. It was doing something to him, returning memories he did not wish to carry anymore. Suddenly, a barbed whip wraps around his ankle, tripping him to the ground. He gets up just as Takeda Takahashi and his cousin, Kung Jin, arrive.

"Jin, he's too dangerous," Takeda says.

"I'm not giving up on him!" Kung Jin tells him. Kung Lao laughs as he dusts himself off.

"You should listen to your friend, cousin," He tells him. "There's no saving me." Kung Jin frowns as he breaths out through his nose.

"No!" He shouts. "I'm going to save you!" Kung Lao shakes his head. How could he even be related to this man?

"The only thing you're going to do," He says, taking out his hat. "Is die!" He rushes him, but the familiar feeling of Takeda's whip returns to wrap around his arm, tugging him backwards. Kung Lao turns around, cutting the whip with his hat before throwing it at the young Shirai Ryu. An arrow flashes passed and the hat is knocked back to his hand. Takeda tries to grab him, but Kung Lao breaks his grip and delivers a hard kick to the throat.

"Lao, stop this!" Kung Jin yells. Kung Lao smirks as he turns to face his cousin.

"You are a disgrace to the Shaolin," He says. "Your desires taint you." Kung Jin looks as if he has been slapped in the face.

"The Shaolin respect my life and my heart," He tells him. "They honor me as a warrior."

"Probably because they ran out of real ones," He says, leaping into the air. Kung Jin tries to shoot another arrow but Kung Lao smacks his staff away with his hat. Before the other has any chance to react, Kung Lao slams his knee against his head, knocking him to the ground. He catches his hat and brings it's blade to Kung Jin's neck. He's about to deliver the final blow, when a blinding light appears at his profile. He turns towards it as a man approaches him. Kung Lao cannot believe his eyes, he's standing before his ancestor, the Great Kung Lao.

"You have lost your way," His ancestor speaks. "Through my training, I have learned the ways of ancient Edenian ritual, able to restore your humanity."

"I do not wish to have a soul!" He tells the man. He throws his hat at him but it easily deflects it.

"Yes you do," He says. "And so do the other revenants. I only have enough power to restore you, since our connection is stronger, but there is an Edenian out there who knows of the ancient ways. She is to key to save the others." Kung Lao growls at the man and tries to punch him but the other grabs his fist. A burning sensation begins to travel throughout Kung Lao's body, causing him to scream in agony. Everything goes white as he feels himself collapse.

"Kung Lao?!" Kung Jin screams. Kung Lao wakes up in his cousin's arms, still in the forest. He watches as Kung Jin turns to Takeda. "What just happened? One minute he was about to kill me and the next he's glowing like a giant flame!"

"I don't know," Takeda answers. "But I can read him again. Jin, he's human!" Kung Lao can't believe his ears. He's human again. All the suffering he went through under Quan Chi is now over, all thanks to the Great Kung Lao. He looks up at his cousin, remembering his words just moments before.

"Kung Jin, what I said...that wasn't me," He says. "I'm so sorry. You're the prime example of a Shaolin Warrior." Kung Jin smiles as he helps him to his feet.

"I guess that's something that runs in the family."

 _Earthrealm- The Sky Temple_

Storm clouds surrounded the temple as Raiden stood over the jinsei. He was preparing for his invasion of Outworld. Not too far away, Reiko and Skarlet stood guard, watching over him as he meditated. Once he stepped foot in that realm, all would be destroyed and Earthrealm would forever be protected from Outworld. He had to do this, he had to protect Earthrealm from all those who threaten it.

"The portal is ready, Lord Raiden," Reiko announces. Raiden rises to his feet as a portal to Outworld begins to open. This is his moment. A moment that would finally bring peace to Earthrealm once and for all. He tries to step into the portal before a magical barrier prevents him from doing so. Confused, he tries again but is met with the same barrier. Eyes filled with fury, Raiden begins to examine the symbols on the barrier, recognizing them. It was the same barrier the Elder Gods placed on Earthrealm to prevent Shao Kahn from invading unless he won in Mortal Kombat. Furious, he shuts the portal off, his entire invasion useless now,

"What is the meaning of this?" He yells. "Who is responsible?"

"I am," Fujin declares, walking out of the shadows. "You have lost your way, Lord Raiden."

"You did this?" Raiden asks. He was in disbelief. Fujin was his longest friend and ally. There's no way he would betray him like this.

"I hoped it would come down to it," He says. "But after Sareena's warning I spoke with the Elder Gods. Lord Raiden, the jinsei has tainted your soul!"

"The jinsei has empowered me!" Raiden shouts. "It has shown me what I need to do to protect Earthrealm! It is showing me now who is my enemy!"

"Do not do this, Raiden!" Fujin begs.

"You are an enemy to Earthrealm," He says. He watches as Skarlet and Reiko engage the god of wind. He easily blocks their attacks, slamming Skarlet to the ground before delivering a roundhouse kick to Reiko's head. Raiden takes a stance and sends a powerful blast of lightning towards Fujin. It strikes him in the chest and sends him flying across the room. As soon as he makes contact with the wall, the lightning spreads throughout his body, immobilizing him.

"What are you doing?" Fujin demands, as an entire cage of lightning begins to surround him. Raiden steps closer to him.

"I shall convince the Earthrealm warriors to face Outworld in Mortal Kombat," He reveals. "But in order to do so, you must be out of the way."

"No!" Fujin yells. "I can help you, Raiden!" The thunder god ignores him, instead turning to Reiko.

"You shall watch over his prison," He instructs. "Take them to my abandoned temple in Siberia. No one should think to look there."

"Yes, my lord," He says. He walks over to Fujin and teleports away. Raiden begins leaving the chamber, Skarlet behind him.

"Let me enter the tournament, Lord Raiden," She proposes. "I will be victorious in your honor!"

"No," He simply says. "You were constructed in Outworld. A win for you is a win for them. You will do more good refusing your participation, which is why we must make a stop before talking to the Earthrealm warriors."

"Where to, my lord?" She asks.

"To a place that hates Outworld as much as I do," He says.

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

 **Hey everyone, firstly I just want to say thank you for all the support in this story I have gotten so far. I really appreciate all the comments and do hope you will continue giving your critique. I know the biggest concern is about me going with Juebi/Kana Hasashi instead of Satoshi/Harumi. It was something that I put a lot of thought in since he does say those names in the game but in the comic and all the other non-canon media his family is called Juebi and Kana. I eventually decided to go with Jubei and Kana simply because those were the names used in the comic and this story is also told through writing. I hope it doesn't bother some of you readers too much, especially since Jubei will be playing a major role in this story. Also, with this current update I went ahead and took the liberty of making Sheeva and Goro siblings. In some media she's referenced as one of his wives, but I think she's way too powerful and independent for that and since their relationship has been confirmed in the new timeline, I wanted to have a bit of fun with it. This story will feature sixty characters, including twelve OCs. I know some of you have been asking about who will be featured and at the top of my head I can confirm Jackson Briggs, Shinnok, Quan Chi, and Daegon will NOT be in this story. If you have any questions about any other characters, or the story for that matter, leave a review and I'll confirm it for you.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Earthrealm-Special Forces Headquarters_

Fujin was gone. It hasn't been more than a few days, but it was odd to Kuai Liang that just when Fujin seemed to be on a mission to help Earthrealm, he vanished. He had expected the god of wind to help teleport him to the Netherrealm, but since his disappearance decided to contact Special Forces with the favor. Now he was standing behind General Blade in silence as she worked on the portal device.

"It's a good thing you're looking for Sareena," She says. "She usually reports back to us every day, we were starting to get worried." So was Kuai. If Sareena was the key to figuring out the mystery behind his brother, then he needed to make sure she was safe. A door opens and in walks the General's daughter, Cassie Cage followed by a young man he did not know, but surely looked familiar.

"Sub-Zero you have to let me ride that beautiful beast outside!" She said. He smiles.

"Sonneth only obeys the members of the Lin Kuei," He responds.

"Yeah well if that dragon of yours messes up any of my equipment it'll be obeying the bottom of my boot," Sonya mumbles. She hits a switch and suddenly a portal appears. "You're all set. The portal has locked down Sareena's coordinates."

"So my brother's on the other side of that thing?" The young man suddenly asks.

"That is correct, Private Stryker," Sonya confirms. Kuai didn't even know Kurtis Stryker had a brother, but he couldn't deny the resemblance. The entrance opens again and in walks Hanzo Hasashi, Takeda Takahashi, and Kung Jin. Cassie's eyes brighten as she walks over to hug her friends. Sonya isn't so welcoming. "Why are you here, Hanzo?"

"Because I asked him to," Kuai answers. "Besides myself, he's the only one with enough exposure to the Netherrealm to survive the journey."

"What about Kung Lao?" Cassie asks, turning to her friends. "He was healed right?" Kung Jin frowns and shakes his head.

"I think it's too early to be throwing back in that hell realm," He says. "He still has to heal at the Shaolin Academy."

"I agree," Hanzo says. "This is a task for me and Sub-Zero." Suddenly the machine for the portal begins to beep rapidly, causing Sonya to walk over and investigate. The others gathered around her as she looked up.

"There's a lot of commotion by Sareena's coordinates," She announces. "She could be in trouble. You need to go now!" Kuai glances and Hanzo, who nods his head. Without saying another word they leap into the portal, landing in the dark cliffs of the Netherrealm.

"Kuai Liang!" Sareena screams. He turns to see her limping towards him, broken chains around her wrists. He rushes to her just as her pursuers appear. Liu Kang and Kabal are not too far away. There's surprise in the new emperor's eyes, but it seems to be more towards Hanzo than anything else.

"Well isn't this a surprise," Liu Kang says. "I'll take my prisoner back now." Kuai didn't loosen his hold on Sareena. He sensed Hanzo was looking at him so all he managed to do was slowly nod.

"GET OVER HERE!" Hanzo shouts, throwing his spear towards Liu Kang. Kabal smacks it away with his hookswords, before swiping them at Kuai Liang. He moves Sareena out of harm's way and takes a defensive stance before freezing the ground beneath Kabal's feet, causing the revenant to fall. Liu Kang grunts in frustration and begins to retreat but Hanzo is right on his tail as they disappear from view. Kabal hops back up and shakes his head.

"I've never liked you," He says, before swinging his swords again. Kuai forms an ice sword and blocks off one of the swords before the other shatters it. He ducks from another swing of the male's sword. Seeing an opening, Kuai quickly throws several jabs to the other male's abdomen before slamming an ice ball to his skull. Kabal staggers back, dropping his swords. Kuai takes advantage of this and delivers a final punch to the face, knocking the revenant out.

"How'd you know I was in trouble?" Sareena asks.

"I didn't," He answers. "I just needed to talk to you. About Bi-Han."

"What about him?" She asks, surprise in her voice. Kuai Liang didn't even know what was he asking, Fujin's words so unclear as to what he was looking for.

"Has my brother ever...hidden anything from me? From the clan?" He asks. Sareena averts her gaze. "I guess that confirms it." What could Bi-Han have done that he would feel the need to hide from him? His thoughts were interrupted by darkness appearing out of nowhere, surrounding Sareena. Suddenly what used to be his brother jumps out and shoves a blade in her back. Sareena cries out before Noob Saibot throws her to the ground.

"Time to die, little brother," He says. He's about to attack when a flame shoots towards him. He looks just in time to see Hanzo tackle him to the ground. Kuai Liang takes his eyes off the fight to run to Sareena who is starting to lay in her own pool of blood. He lays her in is arms, panicking about what to do.

"We'll get you help, Sareena," He promises. Sareena shakes her head weakly.

"It's too late for me," She says, struggling to hide her pain. She reaches out with her hands and grabs his face. "You need to listen to me."

"Speak," He encourages.

"Bi-Han has a child. Our child," She reveals, tears falling down her face. "The child was born just before he joined the first tournament. I don't even know if I had a baby boy or a girl."

"What happened?" Kuai asks.

"Bi-Han was gone and a demoness becomes severely weak after pregnancy," she reveals. "I gave the child away, sent it through a portal to Earthrealm with a strong sorceress. If the child stayed any longer during that state, I would have consumed them for energy. I gave up my only child and I could never go back to Earthrealm to see how they've grown." She's sobbing now and Kuai begins to shush her as he continues to cradle her.

"You did what was best for the child," He assures her. "But you need to remember where the child is. I have to find them."

"I didn't want my baby involves with our world, Kuai Liang," She says. "The sorceress took it to the city of New York in America. There's a group of youth there known as the Lost Kids. They protect themselves, they avoid people like us. It was the only way."

"I know, I know," He whispers. Sareena's cries are getting softer as more blood continues leave her wound.

"Find my child," Sareena begs. "Tell them I'm sorry Bi-Han and I couldn't be there for them." Kuai Liang nods as he watches Sareena struggle to breath. Hanzo appears, Noob Saibot and Kabal nowhere in sight. Kuai Liang just continues to hold her. He holds her even long after she's took her final breath.

 _Vaesternus- The Royal Moroi Palace_

As soon as Raiden disposed of Fujin he and Skarlet teleported to the realm of vampires. Moroi have long lived among the other realms but after a massacre by one of their own, Shao Khan had easily invaded their realm. However, they were basically ignored ever since since the vampires avoided most conflicts with their magic. The palace was quiet as they walked to the throne room. Raiden spots a male guarding the throne, where Queen Nitara is watching everything. The male takes out his sword. Raiden sees Skarlet tense up as well.

"State your purpose," He demands.

"I've come to speak to your queen about an alliance," Raiden says, looking passed him as he catches Nitara's eye. "An alliance with Earthrealm." The male also looks back at her. Raiden knows that vampires are able to communicate through their minds, so long as they make eye contact. The male nods his head and turns back to him.

"What are your terms?" He asks. Raiden answers him, but still speaks directly to Nitara.

"Kotal Khan will be hosting another Mortal Kombat tournament in Outworld," He explains. "I ask for the refusal of your realm's participation to help Earthrealm's chances of victory." Nitara sighs and shifts in her seat.

"I'm aware of the tournament, Lord Raiden," She says, nodding towards the male. "Ethrot here was going to be our champion. Kotal Khan is a generous emperor, why should we betray him?"

"During my visit to the Netherrealm I felt the presence of a powerful weapon, one that brought much pain to your people," He says. Nitara's eyes grow wide as Ethrot's gaze turns into a glare.

"The Datusha," He says. "It's power would not have been felt unless it was wielded by a living host. A mind it could slowly corrupt." Raiden nods his head.

"I'm aware of the sword's lore," He says. "Help my cause and not only will I reveal the host's location, but I will also free Vaesternus once I successfully invade Outworld. You will be under my protection." Ethrot glances at Nitara again, but the queen is studying the god. Finally her lips curl into a smile as she arises from her chair.

"How could I deny the opportunity to align my people with a god," she says at last. "We will not participate in the tournament, Lord Raiden. And please, if you ever need another favor Ethrot and myself will personally see to it to help you in any way we can."

"You are very wise," He says. "The Datusha has taken the demoness Ashrah as it's new host. She is no longer in the Netherrealm, most likely already in Outworld."

"We will find her," She says. "Ethrot's tracking abilities is beyond extraordinary." He nods, deciding that now was the time to leave. He waits until the throne's doors have closed shut before turning to Skarlet.

"Now we must go back to Earthrealm," He informs. "It is time for us to recruit."

 _Earthrealm- Black Dragon Headquarters_

From up above his study, Kano watched as his new team of elite members trained below. After escaping from Special Forces, Kano felt it was time to pass on his legacy to new, younger minds. Just like Johnny Cage and Sonya did with their daughter and her friends, Kano would train these new members to take on the Black Dragon's name with pride, and kill anyone who tries to taint it. He thought finding them would be difficult as he wanted the best of the best. He first tracked down his own son, Claude, back to Australia. His mother was some hooker Kano had made himself acquainted with after Shao Kahn's invasion failed. When he found him, he found Piezo and Opal. The trio were apart of a pretty known rock band, but it's what they weren't known for that caught his attention. They were thieves. Opal's minimal hypnosis abilities would be used to distract guards, cashiers, and security while Claude and Piezo made way with the loot. If they got in trouble, Piezo had developed a calling for makeshift bombs. Claude was the brains of it all, their leader. However, they were barely just realizing their potential then and still lacked certain skills. His son was eager to reunite with him and the other two followed him wherever he went. When he returned with them to the Black Dragon, he made sure to put them through so much pain, so much torture to make sure that they would never break. They almost didn't make it, but that's when Tremor stepped in to push them to their limits. It apparently had worked, his son and his team performed to their fullest potential during their last test. They were well on their way to becoming the most dangerous members of the clan, aside from him of course.

"Kano," grunts Jarek, who had just entered the room. "You wanted to see me?" Kano tears his eyes away from the scene below to look at his other member.

"I did," He says. "I needs you to go to our Outworld hideout and get some supplies."

"That it?" Jarek asks. Kano glares at him.

"Yeah," He replies. "Make it fast before I change my mind about your current ranking." Jarek straightens up and nods, leaving the room immediately. Kano laughs before taking out a cigar. He's just about to light it when a portal suddenly opens up, two figures walking through before it closes. Kano smirks at his guests, taking a puff before addressing them.

"If it isn't the emperor of the Ntherrealm," He greets, looking from Liu Kang to Noob Saibot. "And his new pet."

"I'll snap your neck, human!" Noob hisses. Kano laughs as he walks over to his chair.

"What can I do for you?" He asks. Liu Kang steps closer and that's when Kano sees the other is a little battered up. "Seems to me you've been playing rough."

"Just a small set back in my plans," The revenant says. "I have a job for the Black Dragon."

"Won't be cheap," He says honestly. Almost instantly a bag of coins is dropped on his desk. Kano smirks as he takes it in his hands. "You know I always knew there was a little bad in ya. What can I do for ya?"

"We need you to have your members track Sub-Zero," Liu Kang expains, glancing at Noob Saibot. "He's going after someone we want and since we cannot be in Earthrealm too long without Special Forces noticing, we need you."

"And this person you want us to find," He says. "You want them alive or dead?"

"Alive," Liu Kang says. "If they aren't, you'll regret it." Kano notices the threat in his voice. He clears his throat before putting out his cigar.

"You're in luck," He says. "I have a new team of members who will be perfect for the job, but it's going to cost you double if you want you friend alive."

"You'll get the rest of your money when you've succeeded in your mission," Liu Kang informs him.

"Deal," He says. He watches as the portal appears once again, the other two stepping inside to return to their realm. As soon as they're gone he walks out of his study, standing over the stairs as he watches his son train. "Claude!" He calls out. The boy quickly flips Piezo to the ground before turning to face Kano. Piezo mumbles something but is also paying attention. Not too far away, Opal puts down her weights.

"Yes, father?" Claude calls out.

"I have your first mission," He says, smirking at the deadly trio. Time to reveal the new terror of the Black Dragon.

 **Hey, everyone! Here's another update. As a response to a guest's question, I'm here to confirm that yes Bo' Rai Cho will be in the story and has already made an appearance, however he's more of a supporting character (similar to his role in Mortal Kombat X). Unfortunately Triborg will not be in the story because I had already planned everything out before his character's reveal and as much as I'd like him to be in, he doesn't really fit anywhere in terms of plots. But Smoke is in the story, even though he sees himself as Enenra. If this story is successful and I decide to write a sequel I'll definitely put Triborg in the storyline, though. Please keep the reviews I appreciate and accept all critique.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Earthrealm-Special Forces Headquarters_

"So how often do these meetings happen?" Austin asks, walking up to Cassie as they head to the meeting room. Cassie shrugs her shoulders.

"Almost never," She admits, glancing at Takeda and Jin. "Last time Raiden called for a state of emergency was when Shao Kahn invaded Earthrealm. We weren't even born."

"This didn't happen when Shinnok invaded?" He asks.

"No," Kung Jin answers. "We had less timing to plan with Shinnok. With him it was more like a surprise, we were all too scattered around." They turned the corner leading to the meeting room where Cassie saw her parents welcoming Kenshi and Taven as well as members from the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu. Cassie scans the crowd.

"Any sign of Hanzo or Sub-Zero?" she asks. The pair of ninjas have yet to return from the Netherrealm and she hasn't decided whether or not that's a bad thing. She never gets an answer, the group finally in the middle of all the chaos with her parents.

"Hey, Cas," Johnny greets. She can tell he's a bit suspicious about the whole event, he hasn't exactly been trusting Lord Raiden ever since she stopped Shinnok. She hugs him and nods to her mother, who returns the nod before returning to her phone.

"She's here?" She asks, her voice full of surprise. She glances at Cassie and her team before speaking again. "Yes, of course. Let her in!" She hangs up and looks at the entrance. Cassie does the same and nearly cries out in excitement when Jacqui walks through the doors. Soon it became a race between her and Takeda to reach her but Cassie shoves the telepath out of the way at the last second. She doesn't care if they're dating, she's been Jacqui's best friend since they were in diapers. The two girls embrace each other and to Cassie it's felt like it's been years since she's last seen her. She finally pulls away and lets Takeda take her in his arms, followed by a small hug from Jin. Jacqui notices Austin not too far away and turns to Cassie.

"Who's the freshmen?" She asks. Austin beams at the opportunity to introduce himself and extends his hand.

"Private Austin Stryker, ma'am!" He introduces. "It is an honor to meet the daughter of Jackson Briggs. Him and my brother were great friends I hear!" Jacqui smiles at him and pats his shoulder.

"That they were," she says.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you," Kung Jin says. "But what are you doing here, Jacqui?"

"I heard about the meeting," She says. "If Earthrealm is in trouble, there's no way in hell I'm letting you guys deal with it on your own." Takeda obnoxiously pretends to wipe away a tear.

"Group hug!" He shouts. Cassie and Jin are about to protest when they hear thunder boom through the air.

"Cas, over here!" Johnny yells out, motioning for her to join him. A crowd forms as Raiden appears through teleportation. There's something different about him, she can't put her finger on it, but he doesn't seen like the Raiden everyone knew and trusted. Raiden begins searching through the crowd.

"Earthrealm warriors," He announces, his voice easily projecting through the entire room. "It is no secret that for many years we have been protecting our home from villainous creatures time and time again. Well no longer! It is time we stood up to our enemies and crush them before they can crush us! My proposal: an invasion in Outworld." The crowd of warriors broke out into murmurs then. Cassie turned to her father.

"He can't be serious," She whispers. They can't lead an invasion, they just survived a war with Shinnok. Johnny shakes his head.

"Something isn't right here," He says, turning to Kenshi. "Where's Fujin?"

"He has not contacted me in some time," The blind warrior reveals.

"Of course," Raiden says, calming the crowd. "Kotal Khan has done everything in his power to prevent this invasion, which is why I have called you all here today. I am in need of five warriors, five courageous men or women to represent Earthrealm in Mortal Kombat!"

"In the last Mortal Kombat, Kung Lao died," Kung Jin whispers. Raiden looks through the crowd.

"Who here is brave enough to defend their realm once and for all?" His eyes land on Jacqui. "Ms. Briggs, I want you to be aware that the murderer of your father will be in this tournament. A tournament that is either life or death in some scenarios. This can be your chance to avenge your father once and for all." Cassie turns to Jacqui, seeing how Raiden's words are affecting her. She tries to reach for her hand but Jacqui is already stepping towards the thunder god.

"I will join!" Jacqui announces. Cassie barely has time to register what just happened before another figure steps out of the crowd.

"I will join the tournament as well," Sonya adds.

"Sonya, don't!" Johnny loudly whispers to her. Her mother doesn't even look back at them.

"This is for Jackson," she says, nodding to Jacqui.

"We can't let them do this," Cassie mumbles.

"I'll try to talk some sense into Jacqui later, get her to reconsider," Takeda whispers to her. She nods her head, she wasn't very good at talking anyways. If anyone could clear Jacqui's head, it's him. More and more random warriors begin volunteering to join the tournament, which seems to make the thunder god beam as he turns to the two ninja clans.

"Will the Lin Kuei or Shirai Ryu be joining us?" He asks. Takeda steps forward.

"Our clan will not act until the return of our leader," He says.

"I understand," He says. "And the Lin Kuei?" A Lin Kuei warrior steps out as well.

"We shall also remain neutral until our grandmaster-"

"I will join the tournament!" A female member announces. Cassie's eyes widen when she sees that it's the woman she fought a few years ago in an underground fight club, right before she was kidnapped by the Black Dragon. Frost. The warrior she interrupts grabs her shoulder.

"You must not act without Sub-Zero's consent!" He says. Frost smack his hand away before slamming her ice fist into his cheek.

"I will represent our clan and prove that I am among Eathrealm's most mightiest warriors!" She declares. Raiden smirks at this.

"Very well," He says. "I shall announce my decision on who will represent Earthrealm at sunset. Until then I hope to get a few more volunteers," He glances at Johnny Cage and Kenshi. "This meeting is over!" Raiden teleports away and all the warriors begin to disperse. Johnny starts walking towards Sonya.

"Are you out of your damn mind?!" He asks. "An invasion, Sonya? That doesn't make us any better than Shao Kahn and Shinnok."

"How many more of us have to die before you get that we won't be safe until we start knocking down our enemies first?" Sonya demands. "Kenshi? Kung Jin? Your own daughter?!"

"Do NOT go there, Sonya!" He yells. Sonya shakes her head and turns away on her heel before exiting the room. Cassie notices that Takeda and Jacqui are gone too. Hopefully the young telepath has a better outcome than her dad.

 _Earthrealm- Special Forces Training Room_

After the meeting with Raiden, Takeda followed Jacqui to the training room and sat on a bench as the other worked out on the punching bag. Despite the situation they were currently in, it was good seeing her in action again, it was one of the things he liked about her. Watching her as she assaulted the poor bag, he contemplated taking a peek into her mind but immediately thought against it. Even before they became a real couple, Takeda refused to read Jacqui's mind unless given permission. Breathing hard, Jacqui takes a break from the bag to grab her water bottle.

"My mom likes you by the way," she says. "Says you remind her of my dad when they were in college, right before he started basic training."

"That's easily the best compliment ever," He says, grinning. "How's she doing?"

"She's healing," Jacqui answers. Shrugging off the topic, she walks towards him. "I hear your telepathic powers are getting stronger. Since Ermac is for sure going to be in the tournament, we're going to need you."

"Not without Hanzo's blessing," He reminds her. She raises an eyebrow.

"When has that stopped you before?" He takes a deep breath. This was it. The moment he's been dreading since they got here. He nervously looks down at his hands, not knowing how to approach the subject.

"Jacqui," He says, taking a pause. "Are you sure it's a good idea-"

"Don't," She cuts off, tossing her water bottle away. "I care about you Takeda but I will not let you talk me out of this."

"Why not?" He asks. She stares at him with disbelief, before she scoffs and starts hitting the bag again.

"You just came back from your father-son slaughter trip for revenge," She reminds him. "You didn't care to listen to me about that so now you can't expect me to do the same. At the tournament I'm going to face Erron Black and I'm going to kill him, and that's that." Takeda presses his lips together, knowing she has a point. Who was he to try and talk her out of her revenge on her father's recent death when he and his father went after a man who murdered his mother years ago when he was a child? Cassie and Kung Jin couldn't understand, but he does and if they didn't approve then he had to support her.

"You're right," He says, getting up on his feet. "Which is why I'm going to be there to help you in any way I can." Jacqui looks at him, surprised.

"What about Hanzo's blessing?" She asks. He smirks.

"Has that ever stopped me before?" Jacqui smiles and runs into his arms. They break apart only to kiss each other softly, his hands coming up to support her face.

 _Son,_ Kenshi's voice calls in his head. Takeda frowns as he pulls away from Jacqui. _I need you to meet us in Johnny Cage's room. Alone. Your grandmaster has returned._

"What is it?" Jacqui asks.

"I got to go," He says. "Hanzo is back." Jacqui nods her head.

"Of course," she says. "I'm going to go find General Blade." They hug again before going their separate ways. Now time to face not only his grandmaster, but his father.

 _Outworld-Kotal Khan's War Room_

Kotal Khan stood just outside the doors leading to his war room, where council from every region in Outworld were waiting for him. It isn't long before Reptile shows up.

"They are ready for you, emperor," He says, holding the doors open for him. He nods his head and walks in the room. As soon as he's noticed, all chatter goes silent and all eyes are on him as he makes his way to his throne chair, where Ferra/Torr are waiting for him. He takes a seat, taking in everyone in the room. Reptile and Erron Black are circling the crowd, watching in case anything goes wrong.

"As emperor of Outworld it brings me much pride in seeing you all here today when months ago, our realm was at the point of self destruction," He says, thinking back to the Civil War Mileena had brought on. He shifts in his seat. "But now as Raiden threatens to invade and destroy our realm, we must unite and protect Outworld through Mortal Kombat. As emperor I am forbidden to enter the tournament, but I will have my bodyguard, my spy, and my assassin join the tournament. I only need two more warriors to volunteer." He waits for a response and isn't surprised when Queen Sheeva steps forward.

"The Shokan have had their differences with you, Kotal," She admits. "But it is clear you are an honorable leader. To protect our realm, I give you our champion-Jekal, son of Goro!" A young Shokan warrior steps out of the crowd and removes his hood, kneeling in front of the emperor.

"I will serve the emperor in Mortal Kombat and bring honor to the Shokan!" He announces. The Shokan begin to roar in cheers so loudly and only stop when Kotal raises his hand.

"I gladly accept, " He says. He turns to glance at the group of Morai, lead by Queen Nitara. "And will the vampire help defend out realm as well?"

"We will not," Queen Nitara reveals. "The Morai have remained neutral throughout all of Outworld's conflicts. Our species is still very much healing from our own war and we will continue to look after our own before helping a realm that forced ours to fuse with them." Kotal was furious but he couldn't argue with her. He could not force an alliance, and if Nitara and her people didn't want to help then so be it.

"Then I'll gladly take on any other warriors wanting to volunteer," He says. Many warriors stepped forward, but one in particular caught his eye. "You! State your name."

"My name is Li Mei," The girl reveals. "I wish to join the tournament and look after my people." Kotal Khan has heard of her before. She and her people escaped to Earthrealm for refuge and returned once Shinnok was stopped.

"Very well," He says, rising to his feet. "Representing Outworld will be Reptile, Ferra/Torr, Erron Black, Li Mei, and Jek'al!" The room erupts in cheers as the five (six) warriors are announced. He notices Queen Nitara and her court already leaving the room, but does not stop them. He has his five champions. He only hopes that they are enough to stop Raiden's forces.

 _Earthrealm- Johnny Cage's Office_

As soon as Raiden's meeting was over, Kenshi had pulled Johnny Cage aside and requested that he gather those he trusted and meet back in his office. Even though he hated sneaking behind Sonya's back, there was no way in hell he trusted her not to go run to Raiden after what just happened. So while Kenshi contacted his own son, Johnny made sure word got to Cassie and her team, excluding Jacqui for the same reason they were leaving Sonya out of the topic. Now they were all in his office: him, Kenshi, Takeda, Cassie, Kung Jin, Taven, and the new kid, Austin. Hanzo and Sub-Zero were also there, having just came back from the Netherrealm. Johnny didn't know why they were there in the first place but knew Special Forces helped get them.

"So now that we're all here," Kung Jin says, crossing his arms. "Mind telling us what's the plan? I mean we're not actually going to let Raiden invade Outworld are we?"

"It looks like Raiden is set on his plan to get rid of Outworld," Kenshi says. "The best we can do right now is continue to reject joining the tournament." Johnny turned to Takeda.

"Any luck on Jacqui?" He asks. Takeda scrunched up his face.

"About that," He says, scratching the back of his head. He hears Kenshi sighs and figures the man read the boy's thoughts...and didn't like what he heard. "I sort of joined the tournament as well."

"Takeda what the hell?" Cassie yells.

"She wasn't going to back out!" He defends. "So I figured that if I join I can watch her back and make sure nothing happens to her!" Johnny leans forward against his table and lets out a sigh.

"That's actually not a bad idea," He admits.

"It's a great one," Hanzo adds, stepping to Takeda's side. "Which is why I'll join the tournament, too. It'll take the both of us to look after them from whatever Outworld or Raiden has to offer. Plus, Raiden will be satisfied with me and not pressure the rest of you in joining."

"Well what are the rest of us supposed to do?" Cassie asks. "Stay here and hope we can catch the tournament on pay-per-view?"

"I was actually going to request the service of you and your team, Cassandra Cage," Sub-Zero says. "There is someone I need to find that is hiding in New York City. With Frost disobeying me and joining the tournament, there's no one else I can trust to help carry out the task." Johnny raised his brow.

"Is this person a friend or a foe?" He asks. He wasn't about to send his daughter on some retrieval mission that could put her in danger.

"Hopefully friend," He says. Cassie casts a look in his direction but he just shrugs his shoulders.

"Your call," He says, leaving the decision to her. She glances at Kung Jin the back at Sub-Zero.

"We'll help you," she says, nodding towards Austin. "He needs the experience." The groups laughs as Takeda nudges the younger male.

"Then it's settled," Johnny says. "While all this is happening, Kenshi, Taven and I will be out looking for Fujin. It's probably not a coincidence that Raiden's making all these moves just after his disappearance."

"How to you expect to find him?" Sub-Zero asks.

"Sento will guide us," Kenshi reveals, taking out his sword. Kung Jin un-crosses his arms.

"You got room for one more?" he asks. Cassie gives him a look.

"Seeing as how Jacqui and Takeda will be gone," Johnny points out. "It's probably best you go with Cassie."

"Not me, old man," Kung Jin replies. "Lao. Now that his soul has returned he's been dying to help out. You guys were his friends, I can't think of a better way to help him settle back into things."

"Of course," Kenshi says, putting away his sword. "So we're all aware of our mission."

"Find Fujin, find Sub-Zero's hopefully friend, and watch out for the others during the tournament," Takeda sums up. "Did I miss anything?"

"Just know that Raiden isn't the same god that helped us so many times before," Johnny warns. "He's dangerous now, so be on alert with him for now on."

"And try to stay alive," Hanzo adds. Johnny puts on his shades.

"That, too."

 **Here's the latest update everyone, with the roster of the first tournament. In Earthrealm's corner will be Sonya Blade, Jacqui Briggs, Takeda Takahashi, Frost, and Scorpion while Outworld will be protected by Ferra/Torr (who count as one warrior), Reptile, Li Mei, Erron Black, and Jek'al. Liu Kang has yet to reveal his plan as he continues to train Jubei and work with the Black Dragon and continues to push Kitana away. Shang Tsung is still helping Mileena recover, his motives also hidden while the mysterious Edenian Lorelei travels with Ashrah to find Bo'Rai Cho, unaware she's caught the attention of Tanya and Rain. Sub-Zero teams up with Cassie and her team to find his long lost nephew/niece and Kenshi and Johnny Cage work together with Taven and Kung Lao to find Fujin. There are still six characters that have yet to make an appearance, four of them being OC's and the other two, Shujinko and Kurtis Stryker, only being mentioned. This story is about to begin and I hope you are all enjoying every second of it.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Netherrealm-Sea of Blood_

After teleporting to the Netherrealm, Tanya and Rain began their search for the Edenian she had sensed earlier, but they quickly reached a dead end. It wasn't that they were searching for hours and just couldn't find the Edenian, no, Tanya just couldn't feel their presence anymore. Rain was obviously frustrated at this and Tanya couldn't blame him. They were deep in enemy territories now and could run into Liu Kang and the other revenants any time now. None of this sat well with him.

"Are you sure you can't sense the Edenian?" Rain asks.

"Yes," she replies. "They've must have left the Netherrealm."

"Or they don't even exist," Rain accuses. "And you've lead us on an imaginary quest into the Netherrealm!" She watches as the male angrily glares at her when not too long ago he caressed her in his arms. They've been through so much for so long. Everyone in their alliance was either dead or captured and now she could see they were coming to the end of their journey with each other.

"We might as well leave," she says, just as a foggy mist begins to swirl around their feet. A giant shadow suddenly appears and soon the pair is staring right at Smoke.

"I've located the intruders," He says.

"Excellent, Enenra," Kitana says, walking out of the smoke with her steel fans. So the smoke demon, Enenera, was now entirely in control of Smoke's body? Rain took out his sword and Tanya had her dragon naginatas in each hand. "Rain and Tanya, the only two reminders of the weak Edenian race."

"You were Edenian!" Tanya yells. "You were our princess!"

"And you were thief!" Kitana snaps, turning to Rain. "And you were a bitter prince who abandoned his home out of jealousy of his two half brothers. Then you both dared to serve that abomination created by Shao Kahn!" Tanya stood her ground. She didn't expect the former princess to lose her hatred of her clone, especially since said clone has tried to kill her several times.

"We chose the side that suited Edenia's best interest!" Rain argues. "Which is why we are here. We think there's an Edenian wondering through the realms somewhere." Tanya's glare turns to the water sorcerer. Moments ago he doubted an Edenian even existing and now he was sharing this information in hopes of survival? Kitana replies by unfolding her fans.

"I've had enough," she says. "Time for your execution." She leaps into the air and begins spinning rapidly, the blades of her fans transforming her into a deadly cyclone before they collided with Rain's blade. Tanya is about to assist him when Enenra suddenly appears, punching her square in the face. She stumbles back, spitting out the small amount of blood that formed in her mouth.

"A traitor and a thief," He says, raising his fists.

"Talking to yourself, Enenra?" She asks. He takes another punch at her but she manages to block it, grabbing him by the wrist and bringing him forward as she twists around to slam her elbow into his nose. She pushes his back and tries to kick him but he blocks her heel with his forearm. With a loud grunt he forces her back, forcing her to lose her balance. She quickly arches into a back walkover, regaining her footing before avoiding another one of his attacks. She backhands him before delivering two kicks to the chest and to the head. He stumbles back, dizzy from the blows and that's when Tanya knows she has him. It only takes two more calculated jabs to the face to have the demon collapse to the ground. She doesn't celebrate her victory just yet, quickly turning around to see Kitana about to deliver the final blow to a battered Rain. She grabs one of her weapons from the ground and chucks it at her fan, knocking it out of the woman's hand. Kitana yells out in anger and pain as she turns to face her.

"You will die, Tanya!" She threatens. She somehow manipulates the air around her so that her fan returns to her hand and charges at Tanya. The women's weapons begin to clash, sparks flying as it quickly becomes steel versus steel. Kitana leads the assualt as Tanya simply tries with all her might not to lose her head. The former princess manages to get the upper hand, kicking Tanya in the gut before raising her knee to her forehead. Tanya feels herself fall back before hitting the ground hard. Not soon after Kitana kicks her twice in the ribs, causing Tanya to scream out in pain. She feels the edge of Kitana's fan press against her neck and she stops moving.

"You don't have to do this, Kitana," She says. "Help us bring Edenia back to it's former glory." She was running out of options, if she didn't come up with something quick she was going to die in this hell realm.

"It is time for Edenians to become extinct," she says. She raises her fan to strike.

"Just like Jade," Tanya blurts out. Kitana stops her attack in mid-air, her eyes widening at the woman on the ground. Kitana tosses her fan to the side and wraps her hand around Tanya's throat, lifting her to her feet. Tanya struggles to break free as Kitana tightens her grip.

"Watch your tongue," She hisses.

"What happened to her, Kitana?" Tanya gasps. She stares into the other's eyes, sensing that she's found a way out. "No one has seen her since Shao Kahn's defeat. What did you do?" She watches Kitana's eyes briefly fill with tears before she launches Tanya away. Tanya rolls on the ground and gets up on her feet just as Kitana grabs her fan.

"I tried to save her!" Kitana yells. "But Quan Chi..." She cuts herself off, glancing at Enenra to make sure he's still knocked out.

"What did Quan Chi do, Kitana?" She asks. Tanya sees that the name brings hate in Kitana's eyes, yet she knows the female warrior still served him and Lord Shinnok. Kitana whips around her fans, a portal appearing suddenly.

"Take Rain and get out of here," She says. "Go quickly before Enenra awakens." Tanya didn't need to be told twice. She quickly runs up to Rain and throws his arm over her shoulder. They limp over to the portal but Tanya stops just as they're about to enter it.

"Thank you, Kitana," she says.

"Don't thank me," Kitana warns. "If you're caught here again, I will kill you." Tanya nods and without further delay enters the portal. They seem to be in a rocky area, a place unfamiliar to her.

"I think we're back in Outworld," Rain mumbles, beginning to come to. Tanya is about to agree when she hears someone approaching. She barely has time to turn around when she's face to face with someone she thought was long dead.

"Well, well, well," Shang Tsung muses. "What an unexpected surprise."

 _Outworld-Wastelands_

Lorelei has been traveling with Ashrah for a few days now and hasn't had anymore strange visions since. They somehow managed to get out of Netherrealm without being detected. Ashrah had figured as much, something about the new emperor having bigger things to worry about. Now they were in Outworld, in an area that reeked of death and sorrow.

"What is this place?" she asks, looking at the night sky they had been under for more than twelve hours. Strange birds flew all around them as they continued to walk. Ashrah seemed hesitant to answer at first but finally looked back at the other girl.

"These are the wastelands," she answers, taking off her hat out of respect. "Although now these grounds are filled with loss, they were once the home of Edenia."

"Edenia?" she repeats, looking at the tattoos all over her body. "That's-"

"That's where your markings come from," Ashrah finishes. "A former emperor of Outworld had invaded the realm and killed their king, fusing their realm with Outworld's. The result was this." Lorelei was disgusted. She could tell by the delicacy of her tattoos that the place they originated from must have been beautiful. The fact that it had now crumbled to what was in front of her truly showed what a monster that emperor must have been.

"How long until we reach Bo Rai Cho?" she asks. Ashrah laughs slightly.

"We won't be able to until we get some supplies," she says, nodding forward. Lorelei looks ahead to see a huge storage room with a strange dragon symbol on it's doors. Lorelei stops walking as she continues to stare at that symbol. Memories of her in front of men with those symbols flash across her mind. She sees them handing her these huge weapons as a woman besides her gives them money. Her vision clears as Ashrah snaps her fingers in front of her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she says, shaking her head clear.

"Are you sure?" Ashrah asks. Lorelei nods her head, which finally satisfies the other woman. She walks up to the storage door, taking out her sword. There's a strange energy coming from that sword, she can feel it. Ashrah waves it around until she strikes at the door lock, slicing it off the door before the door itself swings open from the impact. They both walk inside, the lights somehow turning on as soon as they walk in. Before them were tubs filled with weapons similar to the ones in her memory. Ashrah ignored all of that and walked to a large cabinet at the end of the room. She opens it and gives out a sigh of relief. Before Lorelei can ask what she found, the other women has already tossed a bag into her hands. Lorelei opens it and quickly understands that the cabinet is filled with food. She takes the dried up jerky meat and quickly eats it as Ashrah starts putting more and more food in her empty sack.

"Who does all this belong too?" She asks, still eating as she starts to examine the weapons one by one.

"Humans from Earthrealm," Ashrah answers. "I'll explain them later." She throws the sack over her shoulder and starts walking to the front. Lorelei sees a small device in the shape of a sphere and grabs it.

"What does this do?" she asks.

"Don't touch that!" She yells, snatching it away. As soon as it's in her hands electric volts shoot all over her body. Ashrah cries out quietly before falling to the ground. Lorelei goes to help when a man shows up in front of the door, laughing.

"To answer your question, it zaps anyone who touches it when I press this button," He says, showing a device in his hands.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"The names Jarek," he replies. "Now who might you be and why are you stealing Black Dragon property?"

"We didn't know this belonged to anyone," Lorelei says.

"Right, which is why you broke in?" He counters, calmly taking out his blade. He charges at her but Lorelei holds out her hand and a bright green blast shoots out of her palm, hitting him directly in the chest and sending him out of the room. She looks at her hand stunned, not believing that the power came from her. She hears Ashrah's coughs and quickly runs to her side to help her.

"We need to go," she insists, helping the other girl up to her feet. They grab the bag of food and leave the storage, finding Jarek still passed out on the ground.

"I didn't think the Black Dragon would come back," Ashrah said. "Not after betraying Kotal Khan."

"It's not your fault," Lorelei says. "Let's just keep going." Ashrah nods her head and the pair begin to run away. Both of them were unaware of the shadow that was watching them. Completely hidden by the night, Ethrot flew off to report back to Nitara. They have found their enemy.

 _Outworld-Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits_

"Meat!" Mileena yells out. Like an obedient lap dog, the hideous creature limps quickly to Mileena's side.

"Yes, empress?" He asks, bowing before her.

"Where is Shang Tsung?" she demands. "I wish to have a word with him." She wanted to know the progress of her clones. Her mental connection with them after their first initial 'birth' was disconnected due to her still being weak from resurrection.

"He has left to investigate a portal near our hideout, my empress," Meat tells her. "He should be back momentarily." Mileena lets out a small hiss, but collected herself before she lashed out. There was nothing she could do but wait for the sorcerer to return.

"Very well," she says. "Where's my General?"

"In the training room, your highness," He says, leading the way through the corridors. Eventually he opens the doors to a large room where Baraka is training. Not too far away Prince Goro and Ermac watch on.

"I thought Tarkatan don't believe in trained kombat?" Goro asks.

"Which is why I have been able to maintain my position high among the ranks," He says, noticing Mileena. "That, and my loyalty." She smiles at her General, turning to the Shokan.

"And why haven't you gathered the rest of your race?" Mileena questions. "Are they no longer the savage warriors you've praised over and over again?"

"After their defeat to Kotal Khan Sheeva took over," He explains. "She has a plan that will help us later on, empress. You have my word." Mileena begins to hum as she walks around the four armed warrior.

"Well, you and your sister have proven to be exceptional to my cause," she says, deciding to trust her old friend. She turns to Ermac, who crosses his arms. "But why should I trust you? You were the one who tipped the fight with Kotal Kahn in his favor. How do I know you won't betray me again?"

"We are under Shang Tsung," He answers. "As long as he serves you, we do." Mileena caresses the male's cheek, her veil covering her teeth.

"The day you don't is the day I feed on your flesh," She promises. She then turns to Baraka, her most trusted ally.

"I think I'm ready for my training," she says. Baraka retracts his bones back inside him.

"Very well," He says. Mileena makes her way to floor when the double doors suddenly open, revealing a smug looking Shang Tsung. Very annoyed, Mileena took out one of her sais to pick at her fingernails.

"About time you showed up," She says. "I want a report on my clones."

"They are doing excellent, empress," He reveals. "But that is not why I'm here. I've found something of yours." He grins at the sight of her of her confusion, which angers her more. How dare he speak in riddles? She walks forward with her weapon in hand when Tanya and Rain appear through the entrance. The last time she saw them was when Kotal Khan attacked her hideout. They told her to run as they laid out their lives for her.

"You're alive," Tanya breathes out, quickly wrapping her arms around her. Mileena quickly returns the hug.

"My dearest Tanya," she whispers, pulling away from her to look at Rain. "You're both alive."

"And here to help you regain your throne," Rain adds. Mileena turns to Shang Tsung, the sorcerer now proven that he means what he says. With her new allies joining her and her clones, Outworld was within Mileena's grasp. Now she would stop at nothing until she has Kotal Khan's head and she will kill anyone who gets in her way.


	9. Chapter 9

_Earthrealm- Special Forces Headquarters_

It was the morning Cassie was dreading. Raiden would announce who his five warriors would be and then they will all leave to Outworld to begin the tournament. She wasn't even going to pretend to hope that he chooses someone other than her mom, Jacqui, and Takeda because she'd be wasting her time. They're too badass for Raiden to pass up. She hurries to pack her bags before leaving her room to meet the others. The plan was to leave with Sub-Zero after Raiden is gone to find this new ally of his. As she heads to the main station, she spots Takeda.

"Hey Cas," He greets, although not as cheerful as he usually is. It's hard to be this cheerful when you're in this type of situation, she knows, but seeing Takeda being affected by it makes it that much realer in her eyes. "When do you guys leave?"

"As soon as we know Raiden is gone," She tells him. "Make sure you or Hanzo don't give anything away."

"It's a good thing I'm the one who can read minds," He teases. They're just about to reach the main room when Cassie grabs his shoulder.

"Takeda," she says. "No matter what happens, look after my mom and Jacqui."

"You know I will," He promises. Satisfied, she nods her head and they enter the main room, where everyone else has already gathered around Raiden. Cassie takes her place near her father as Takeda does the same. She spots Jacqui not too far away with Kung Jin, and from the way they're both frowning she can tell they got in an argument. Raiden lifts up his hand, ready to speak.

"Before I announce who will represent Earthrealm in the tournament, is there anyone else who wishes to volunteer?" He asks, glancing towards Kenshi and her dad. They both remain silent, a first for her father, and Raiden shakes his head in disappointment. "Very well. The five warriors I have chosen are: Frost of the Lin Kuei, Hanzo Hasashi and Takeda Takahashi of the Shirai Ryu, and Sonya Blade and Jacqui Briggs of the Special Forces." Each of them steps forward, Cassie can see the disappointment on Sub-Zero's face as Frost puffs out her chest proudly. Raiden waves around his hand and a portal opens. "You may say your goodbyes, I shall be waiting on the other side." He steps into the portal and vanishes. Frost turns to Sub-Zero and bows.

"I will make the Lin Kuei proud!" She tells him. Sub-Zero shakes his head.

"Step through that portal and there will be no Lin Kuei for you to return to," He tells her. Frost is clearly shocked by this but the emotion quickly changes to hate and anger.

"You always were jealous of me," She hisses. "Couldn't handle the idea of someone being a better Cryomancer than you! Beware, Sub-Zero, when I win the tournament, I will come back and there will be a new headmaster!" She storms off, vanishing into the portal. Hanzo is talking to the rest of his clan as Kenshi hugs Takeda goodbye. Cassie notices Jacqui approaching and smiles.

"I'd feel a lot better if you were watching my back," Jacqui confesses. Cassie pulls her into a hug.

"My dad needs me here," She tells her. "Besides, that right hook of yours is going to take out half the competition in one swing." That earns a laugh from the other girl and the two best friends pull away when Sonya appears.

"Special Forces is under your command while I'm gone," She says. Cassie nods her head.

"Yes, sir," She says. They hug each other and Cassie leans in to her mother's ear.

"Watch out for Jacqui," she whispers.

"Of course," Sonya says. They break apart and the two women join Hanzo and Takeda before entering the portal. The portal finally disappears and the rom is left empty of any energy from Raiden. The rest of the Shirai Ryu start to leave and Sub-Zero sends his clan away before approaching her, Austin, and Kung Jin.

"Sonneth is waiting for us outside," He reveals. "We shall ride him to New York City." Cassie fights the urge to laugh right in his face.

"You're kidding right?" She asks. "We aren't about to fly into New York on the back of a freaking ice dragon, that's just asking for unwanted attention."

"Very well. What do you consider?" He asks. Cassie turns to her teammates and grins widely.

"Well since I happen to be the new commander of the Special Forces," she says. "We can take the jet."

"Nice!" Austin exclaims.

"You're mom will kill you," Kung Jin tells her before grinning as well. "Let's do it."

"It's settled then," Sub-Zero says. "I'll have Sonneth fly back to the temple. We'll leave immediately."

"Not before Cassie says goodbye to her old man," Johnny interrupts. Cassie rolls her eyes as he pulls her into a tight bear hug. "Be careful out there in the Big Apple, the paparazzi there are ruthless."

"I remember," she says, noting back to the time she was eight and her dad took her to the city to promote one of his movies. The people taking pictures were so rude he ended up punching one and breaking his jaw. Her dad chuckles as he pulls away, his attention being taken away by someone walking through the entrance.

"Well I'll be damned!" He says with a smile on his face. Cassie turns around to see Kung Lao walking towards them.

"Sorry I'm late, didn't want Raiden to see me," He says. Cassie could understand why. Jin's older cousin is in much better shape than when she last saw him, looking like the great Shaolin warrior her dad would praise when she was a child. His appearance would definitely make Raiden suspicious as to how he got his soul returned.

"Now that we're all here," Kenshi says. "I think it's best we all begin on our separate journeys."

"Any leads on where to find Fujin?" Sub-Zero asks. Kenshi takes out his sword.

"The sento is telling me to check Raiden's hidden islands. That'll be the first destination," He says.

"Then I guess that's settled," Johnny says. "Everyone move out!" The group breaks apart, Cassie heading back to her room to get her bags before making her way to the jet. She doesn't know what's waiting for her in New York, but whatever it is, she hopes they can help her stop whatever evil Raiden is planning.

 _Outworld-Golden Desert_

After their encounter with Jarek, Ashrah and Lorelei made sure that they avoided breaking into any more supply areas that used to belong to the Black Dragon. Ashrah explained that the Black Dragon were a gang of mercenaries from another realm called Earth who were hired by previous Outworld rulers to do their biding. Their alliance with Outworld was ruined when they betrayed the current ruler, Kotal Khan.

"This emperor," Lorelei asked. "Is he friend or foe?"

"He is neither," Ashrah answered. "As long as we keep to ourselves." And so they did, traveling through the scorching heat of the Golden Desert to find the Outworld teacher, Bo Rai Cho. Lorelei understood why she needed to see him. According to Ashrah, he would be able to translate the markings on her body. Ashrah was seeking refuge, stating that the new ruler of the Netherrealm was planning horrible things. It makes Lorelei wonder why she was in the Netherrealm in the first place.

"We're getting close," She says, as a bamboo forest comes to sight. The sun is finally beginning to set and it looks like they will be able to reach their destination by nightfall. Lorelei continues to walk when suddenly Ashrah's hand sticks out, blocking her path.

"What is it?" she whispers. She watches as Ashrah scans the sky, uncertainty and suspicion in her eyes. Finally she lets out a short gasp before she pushes Lorelei back and takes out her sword. Almost immediately two winged shadows rush her but she manages to swipe away their attacks. They land a few feet away from them and Lorelei is able to make them out. The pair is a male and female. They're both tall with jet black hair and fangs, but the male seems to be more dressed like a warrior while the female reminds her of some type of royal.

"Vampire," Ashrah hisses, tightening her grip on her sword. "State your purpose!"

"The sword," The male answers, stepping forward. "Give us the sword and you shall be spared."

"Never!" Ashrah replies immediately. Lorelei has never seen her so angry before. "This sword saved my life!"

"You think it saved your life," The woman says. "But the truth is that sword is a danger to our kind and I will not allow it's existence as long as I draw breath."

"And as long as I draw breath," Ashrah says. "The sword stays with me." The female looks at the male and nods. They quickly sink their fangs into their own flesh, licking the blood that seeps through the wounds. Lorelei doesn't know what to think of it but doesn't have time to before they take out their own weapons and charge at them. Ashrah anticipates this and is able to smack the female off course.

"My queen!" The male yells. The woman lets out a hiss.

"I got this bitch!" She yells. "Take care of the Edenian!" Lorelei takes a defensive stance as the male starts to circle her, his sword aimed at her.

"It's been so long since I've laid eyes on an Edenian, especially one with those markings," He says. Lorelei lets go of her stance to gape at the male.

"You know what my markings mean?" she asks. His answer is a war cry as he swings down his sword. Lorelei rolls out of the way, feelings her markings begin to illuminate as well as the familiar energy flow through her body. She extends her had and lets a powerful blast of emerald energy shoot out but the vampire takes flight and dodges it. He then dive kicks Lorelei to the ground and she lets out a grunt on impact. She kip flips back to her feet and ducks from another swing before elbowing the male in the jaw. She slams her knee to his gut before grabbing his head and throws him to the ground.

"Lorelei!" Ashrah screams. Lorelei turns around to see the female wrapped behind her friend before she sinks her teeth into her neck. Ashrah lets out a painful scream as she struggles to break free.

"NO!" Lorelei yells, shooting out another blast of energy, hitting the woman directly in the face. She falls back but flies up in the air as she shakes away the hit.

"Ethrot!" She calls, reaching out her hand. Lorelei watches as the male flies towards her and, as soon as they grab hands, teleport away. Lorelei is quick at Ashrah's side, resting the woman's head on her knees as she inspects her wounds. A black ooze is leaking from Ashrah's neck, and the girl is struggling to breath. Lorelei is quick to be in tears.

"I-I don't know what to do," She confesses, the fear of losing her only friend seeping through her body. "Tell me what to do."

"Step aside!" A male voice yells. Lorelei turns around to see two men running towards her. One is rather large and the other is very aged, still she trusts no one. She quickly forms another energy blast, preparing to launch it.

"Who are you?" she demands.

"I am Bo Rai' Cho," he says, out of breath when he reaches them. He gently pushes her out of the way as he lifts Ashrah in her arms "Step aside, the vampires you were battling were Nitara and Ethrot, the queen and her most trusted knight."

"Was she bit, master?" The old man asks.

"She was," He confirms, turning to Lorelei. "Royal vampire have the ability to kill their opponents with a single bite if their fangs are laced with their own blood. Their blood contains very deadly toxins."

"Can you save her?" Lorelei asks, looking desperately at her friend. Bo Rai' Cho doesn't answer he just lets out a sigh.

"We must hurry to my cottage," He says. "There isn't time to waste. Shujinko, Lead the way!" The old man nods and starts running to the forest, Bo Rai Cho right behind him. Lorelei still isn't sure if she should trust this man, but right now he's the only hope Ashrah has. With that in mind, Lorelei takes off in a run to catch up to the others. 

_Earthrealm-New York City_

Kung Jin knew he wasn't going to like New York City before they even arrived, but being here now really made him hate the place. The streets were over crowded with the rudest people, he almost got in a fight with some guy in a suit, and there was just so much noise. Sub-Zero seemed to be in the same boat as him but Cassie and Austin looked fine. In fact, he already had to tell Cassie she couldn't go off shopping a few times already. They had a mission and that was to find whoever it was Sub-Zero needed to find. The group managed to break free from the crowd of corporate zombies and waited on an empty street. The sun had finally set and night was taking over, luckily for them though this city was always illuminated.

"So how are we supposed to find this friend of yours?" Austin asks, taking a bite out of a pretzel he got from a nearby stand. "We don't even know if they're a boy or a girl."

"That's because I don't know," Sub-Zero reveals. "All I know is that they belong to a gang of youth known as the Lost Kids. And...they could quite possibly be a cryomancer." Kung Jin and Cassie made eye contact before Cassie looks back at the grandmaster.

"How exactly do you know this person?" she asks.

"They are the lost child of my brother, Bi-Han," He says. "Before he disappeared, Fujin told me that finding them was important."

"Well that's going to be difficult," Austin says. "There's millions of people living in this city." Kung Jin lets out another sigh. The rookie was right, Sub-Zero wasn't giving them much to go on. Luckily for them, Kung Jin is an expert from gathering information from the streets. He glances around until he finds a dirty looking kid picking stuff out of a garbage.

"Follow me," He says, making his way to the kid. The little one notices them and is quick to take out a knife. Kung Jin raises his hands up int he air. "Whoa! We just want to talk, little man."

"Talking ain't cheap," the kid says, crossing his arms. Kung Jin glances at the group before Cassie rolls her eyes and hands the kid a ten.

"Better be good," she mumbles. Kung Jin ignores her, instead focuses on the kid's jacket.

"Want to tell me about those initials?" He asks. Printed on the kid's jacket were a bold "L.K." The kid grins as he puffs out his chest with pride.

"I'm a lost kid!" He announces. "All the homeless kids are apart of the Lost Kids." Kung Jin nods before motioning to Cassie to hand the kid more money, this time she does it without complaining.

"Where do you all hang out?" He asks. The kid grins even more.

"Follow me!" He says, before breaking off into a sprint towards the back alleys. The group is quick to stay behind him, turning through several corners and streets. Kung Jin starts hearing a low hum, that gets louder and louder.

"Is he taking us to a club?" Austin asks. Sure enough, the kid stops by a run down building that has a line at the entrance. The club music seems to be coming from inside. Guarding the door are a male and female who look to be about Austin's age. The girl has her brown hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and wields an aluminum bat. She's wearing jeans with several rips in them and a tank top that's just as torn apart as well as a pair of sneakers. The male is in shorts that end mid-thigh with a pair of stylish boots. He's wearing an open jacket with no shirt and has a mask that covers the top half of his face. In each hand is a claw hammer, a tool he never really thought of as a weapon but easily understands it's danger. They're both short, even smaller than Cassie as they search through each of their guests. Kung Jin can't help but glance over the male's revealed skin and looks away, only to see that Austin is just as guilty with the female. The kid skips to the pair.

"Alkaia! Kaiyo!" He calls out. The pair smile at the boy but frown when they see Kung Jin and the others behind him.

"Who are your friends, Tommy?" Alkaia asks, gripping her bat. Her eyes glare at the group and when Kung Jin looks at the male, Kaiyo, he appears to do the same through his mask. Sub-Zero must be sensing what kind of situation they're in because he quickly steps forward.

"We mean no threat," He says, showing his ice hands. "We're just looking for someone who's apart of your group. They would've been apart of your group for quite awhile now and should be able to control the element of ice." Tommy's eyes brighten.

"Oh you must mean-"

"Shut it, Tommy!" Kaiyo interrupts, shoving the boy inside the club. "Go watch adventure time." The kid happily obliges and waves goodbye to the group. Kung Jin notices the pair of guards speak silently through their eyes before returning their attention to them.

"How do we know you're not cops?" She asks. "NYPD has been trying to bring us down for years now."

"We're apart of Special Forces," Cassie admits. "But we have no interest in arresting anybody. Truth be told, we need help from the person you're hiding."

"Who says we're hiding?" Alkaia asks, stepping up with her bat. Kaiyo grips her shoulder.

"Easy," He says, glancing at Kung Jin. He smirks before he lets his guard down. "You're probably talking about Orithia. She's the leader of the group, was basically here when it first started. Follow us." They head into the club but Kung Jin glances at the others, unsure.

"It could be a trap," Cassie says. Kung Jin nods his head before he looks into the club to see Kaiyo waiting on them, still smirking at the thief in particular as he adjusts the mask covering his face.

"It's the only lead we got," Sub-Zero says. "Let's just keep our guard up." They head into the club, Kung Jin quickly annoyed by all the moving bodies. Alkaia and Kaiyo lead them passed all the club goers until they reach stairs leading down to the basement. As they walk down, the music is drowned out by loud roars of cheers. When they finally arrive to their destination, Cassie scoffs.

"Talk about de ja vu," she says. In the center of the basement is a huge fight ring, a large crowd surrounding it. In the far corner is a room full of young kids watching television, Tommy being one of them. Alkaia points to the ring with her bat.

"Orithia is a little busy at the moment, but she should be able to talk to you soon," she says. Everyone follows her bat to see to who Kung Jin can only describe as an Amazon. Easily the tallest women he's ever seen, Orithia is physically intimidating as she easily slams her opponent to the ground. Only in a sports bra and spandex, what makes this girl even more bad ass is the spiked knuckles and spiked knee pads she's sporting. Her opponent is all bloody and confused but still tries to take a swing at her. She laughs as her mane of black hair whips around so she could deliver a powerful round house kick. Stunned, the other fighter falls. A young girl in a referee uniform begins to count and when she reaches ten she blows the whistle. The crowd goes crazy, even Alkaia and Kaiyo. Orithia begins to walk to the crowd, taking all the money they offer her before she spots the pair.

"How are my two favorite people?" She asks. Kaiyo leans forward to whisper in her ear. Her eyes narrow as she looks up at Sub-Zero. She finally nods her head and steps to the group. "My friends tell me you're looking for me. Why?" Kung Jin turns to Sub-Zero who is looking straight into the girl's eyes.

"If what my sources are telling is correct, then I am your uncle," he reveals. Orithia looks a little surprised before returning her face to neutral.

"Well," she says. "Then I guess we have a lot to talk about...dearest uncle." 

_Outworld-The Grand Hall_

Traveling to Outworld was something Sonya always disliked. Maybe it had to do with the fact that the first time she went was by force after Shang Tsung and his Tarkatan warriors kidnapped her and used her as bait so Johnny, Jax, and the others would join the tournament hosted by Shao Kahn. They both did whatever they could to save her and that night was when she realized how much she cared for them. Which is why she was here now, climbing up the steps to Kotal Khan's Great Hall with Raiden and the other Earthrealm warriors. Ever since the first tournament she's constantly had her heart shattered with those two, from Jax losing his arms to Johnny almost dying and returning as a revenant. Even when they thought they were safe to start a family, both their daughters ended up being taken away from them. Then Jax died. Enough was enough, something she could agree with Raiden on. She had to do this for her family, and for Jax.

She looks over her shoulder to see Jacqui walking up the steps with Takeda. She had her father's determination as well as his heart and strength. It would be no surprise to Sonya to see Jacqui do so well at the tournament, as long as in the end one of them would take on Erron Black. Once they reached the top of the stairs Raiden lead the group through the crowds of Outworlders to their own dining table. Servants quickl began to serve them but hardly anyone touched their plates. They all stared at the front of the room, where Kotal Khan sat on his throne. Next to him were his bodyguards Ferra/Torr nibbling on what looked to be a cooked leg of some animal. As soon as everyone was in their seats, the room got silent and Kotal Khan rose from his throne.

"It had been more than a century since Outworld has hosted a Mortal Kombat tournament," He begins, his voice easily filling the entire room. "As ruler of your realm I have provided the strongest fighters to face off against Earthrealm's mightiest warriors. Before we begin our feast I will allow Raiden to introduce his fighters." Raiden glances at Skarlet, who has been silent this entire time, before he rises to his feet.

"Very well," he says. "First we have Sonya Blade, Commander of the Special Forces and a finalist of the last Mortal Kombat tournament hosted by Earthrealm." Sonya rises to her feet, the Outworlders in awe of her status.

"Next we have another finalist who also participated in the last tournament and grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu," He says. "Hanzo Hasashi, although commonly known back then as Scorpion." Sonya hears more murmurs among the crowd as Hanzo rises. As Jacqui, Takeda, and Frost were announced, however, the crowd grew silent. There's no way for them to know about their accomplishments outside their realm, Special Forces, the Lin Kuei, and the Shirai Ryu meaning nothing to them unless they were leaders like her and Hanzo. With introductions done, they all sit back into their seats as Kotal Khan rises again.

"Now to introduce my warriors," He says. "Coming from my very own royal guard are my bodyguards, Ferra/Torr; my spy, Reptile; and my assassin, Erron Black!" Torr roars as Ferra giggles but Sonya's focus quickly goes to the man making his way to the front of the room with Reptile.

"Jacqui, no!" Takeda says in a hushed yell, restraining Jacqui as she tries to lunge at Black. The cowboy notices this, smirking at them before covering his face with his bandanna. The crowd goes a bit loud, clearly fans of all three (four) of these warriors.

"Next, known as the protector of her people, Li Mei!" The crowd claps as the familiar girl in purple armor stands up to bow. Sonya believed to have a truce with Li Mei after sheltering her and her people during Outworld's civil war. Guess she shouldn't have expected much fron her, being from Outworld after all.

"And lastly, following the footsteps of his father, Prince Goro, will be Jek'al!" Kotal Khan announces. The crowd, particularly the Shokans, go crazy once the male reveals himself. Looking exactly like his father, but only younger, Jek'al puffs out his chest as Sheeva stands proudly next to him. Kotal Khan raises his glass, indicating everyone else to do the same. "The first match will be at dawn, where I will also announce who will be competing. Until then, enjoy the feast, and may the most courageous, win!"

SORRY FOR THE DELAYED UPDATE, LIFE HAS BEEN PRETTY REAL LATELY LOL. BUT ANYWAYS! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND CONTINUE TO GIVE SOME AWESOME REVIEWS. AND FOR THE LAST ANON, UNFORTUNATELY KRATOS WILL NOT BE FEATURES IN TO STORY.


	10. Chapter 10

_Outworld- Main Arena_

When Takeda got up bright and early this morning, he didn't expect the seats of the arena to be filled so quickly by spectators. Last night, before everyone retired to their rooms after the opening ceremony, Raiden revealed that Takeda would be the first to fight. He wasn't nervous though, he was a little excited. His father had entered a tournament before he was born, although he was quickly eliminated by the elder Sub-Zero. Plus he had the support of Master Hasashi and Jacqui. Now on the arena, Takeda was finishing up with his stretches when the aforementioned pair made their way towards him.

"How are you feeling?" Jacqui asks, kissing him on the cheek.

"I feel really good," He admits, hopping from foot to foot. "I'm not that worried."

"Just remember your training, Takeda," Hanzo reminds him. Takeda nods and bows in respect. A bell is heard and the crowd begins to cheer as Kotal Khan enters the arena with his warriors, Takeda taking the time to look at each of them. He wouldn't mind avoiding Ferra/Torr for the first round. Or that Shokan, Jek'al. Not that he was afraid or anything, but he figured Hanzo and the others would probably want to take them on.

"Takeda Takahashi!" Kotal Kahn calls out, his voice filling the entire arena as the outworlders grow silent. "Your opponent this day will be Li Mei! Protector of her people!" The crowd begins to cheer again, particularly a small section Takeda assumes are people from her village. Li Mei, covered in purple armor, steps into the arena with a proud head. Takeda is checking his whips when he feels Jacqui squeeze his shoulder.

"You got this," She says, before leaving with Hanzo. He watches as they make their way to Raiden and his new bodyguard, Skarlet, who's sitting next to Sonya Blade and Frost. Takeda cracks his neck and steps onto the arena square, making his way towards Li Mei. Not going to lie, he wasn't expecting all the booing. He wasn't used to being seen as a bad guy. The pair began to circle each other, hands raised in striking position. Takeda tried to get a read on her but couldn't hear anything, almost as if he was being blocked.

"You can give up trying to read my mind," Li Mei says suddenly. "My helmet is enchanted by sorcery that prevents telepathy." Takeda shook his head, that's probably why Kotal Khan put her against him in the first place.

"So this is the thanks we get after helping you and your people during the civil war?" He asks, in a mocking tone.

"Had I known Special Forces was going to team up with Raiden to destroy our realm, I would never have subjected my people to your aid." She says. He wishes he can make her understand that him and Hanzo were there to make sure Raiden DIDN'T destroy her realm, but she had her mind set and blocked. Then, in the blink of a eye, she took out her sword and swiped at the him. He manages to dodge her swings but takes a high kick straight to the chin which makes his entire head spin. He falls to his knees and Li Mei prepares to deliver a strong elbow.

"MOVE, TAKEDA!" Sonya yells. Takeda snaps out of his haze and rolls away from the attack. He had the opportunity to hit her but hesitates.

"What are you doing?" Jacqui demands.

"I can't hit a girl!" He confesses. He knows it's silly but the only time he squared off with women was when he trained with Cassie and Jacqui, and in Cassie's case he didn't really see her as a delicate female. Distracted, Takeda did not see Li Mei's fists coming, or her kicks, or when she wrapped her hands around his head and brought him down to her knee. He falls hard on to the ground.

"That _girl_ is kicking your ass!" Jacqui yells. "Take her down!" Takeda groans as he tries to get up, Li Mei's sword slashing against his thigh. He yells out in pain before he whips his foot around, tripping Li Mei as he puts a bit of distance between them.

"Her helmet, Takeda!" Master Hasashi points out. He throws both of his whips and knocks the helmet off her head.

 _Shit_ , He hears her think, making him smile inside. She jumps to her feet and rushes him, but nothing she does comes as a surprise anymore. Hearing almost every movement as she thinks it, the tide quickly turns as Takeda delivers two powerful punches to Li Mei's ribs. He continues to land blow after blow on her, feeling a little bad but knowing it would be nothing to what Jacqui would if he lost. He kicks her into the air and latches his whips on her. With a hard tug she brought down to his boot, knocking her directly to the ground. Li Mei is shaking as she tries to get up but eventually crumbles on the floor. The arena is full of boos, except for the cheers of his Earthrealm citizens. Kotal Khan looks extremely displeased but stands up any way.

"The winner is Takeda Takahashi."

 _Earthrealm-New York City_

Claude knew that this mission his father had given him and his team was an important one as soon as it was revealed Sub-Zero would be his target. Now that ninja assassin of ice seemed to have acquired the help of Special Forces. The three soldiers seemed to be about his age, and it was hard to ignore the blonde with the sunglasses and cocky grin. Cassandra Cage. His father talked about her during their training...although he never mentioned she was cute. They tracked the group all the way out to New York City, easily staying in the shadows with the help of Opal and her mind control. Now they were perched up on a roof looking down on a run down building hosting a club their targets went into. After some time waiting, Piezo walks up to him.

"We just got a signal," He warns. "Kano's trying to reach us."

"Hand it over," Claude says. Piezo sighs and gives him the communication device. As soon as Special Forces got thrown into the mix, Piezo wanted to call it in, but Claude chose not to. He didn't want his father thinking they couldn't handle three lousy soldiers. He steps away from the edge of the roof so that his voice doesn't travel in the alley.

"It's been twelve hours," Kano tells him. "What's your report."

"We've tracked Sub-Zero all the way to New York City," Claude tells him, glancing at Piezo. "He's being assisted by Special Forces, specifically Cassandra Cage and her team."

"Ah, hell!" Kano murmurs. "Do you need backup."

"Of course not," Claude smirks.

"That's what I want to hear," Kano says proudly. "Any sight on who he's after?"

"We have our suspects," Claude says, using his binoculars to peek at the three figures in rags from through the window. "Two females and a male."

" _That-"_ Piezo hisses, pointing at the giant woman in the middle. "Is no woman." The trio were able to see her finish her last opponent before she took Sub-Zero and the others into a more secluded area.

"Men and their fragile masculinity," Opal says, rolling her eyes. Claude can't help but laugh.

"We're just waiting for the ninja to confirm who's our target before we seize them," He tells Kano.

"Great," his father says. "Make sure to keep the target alive! I can give two shits about the others!" His father's voice disconnected and Claude knew he turned off the signal. He hands the device back to Piezo before returning to his original post. His binoculars quickly find the figure of Cassie Cage.

Things were going to get very interesting.

 _Earthrealm- Lost Kid's Treehouse_

After revealing to Orithia that he was her uncle, she lead him and the other's to main building where her and the other Lost Kids stayed at. There he learned that she, along with Alkaia and Kaiyo, were the oldest of the group and helped take responsibility of over eighty abandoned children. It was touching, to see them work together to help provide a life for these kids, something he's sure Bi-Han would be proud of, if he was still alive and human. The trio then left Sub-Zero and Cassie's team in one of the empty studio rooms as they went to go check on the kids.

"When were you planning on telling us you were an uncle?" Cassie accuses. Sub-Zero ignored her. She didn't need to know the details of the mission, all she had to do was help him find his missing family.

"Yeah and why are you barely rescuing her from a life of poverty?" Austin adds. Sub-Zero lets out a sigh, it looks like they weren't planning on dropping this anytime soon.

"It's a long story," He says. "I've just discovered the truth myself."

"Is that why you went to go see Sareena?" Cassie asks. When he nods his head her face contorts to more confusion. "But why? What would she know?"

"She knew everything," He reveals. "Sareena was her mother."

"Wait," Kung Jin cuts in. "The demon Sareena?" The shaolin isn't outraged, in fact it appears he's realized something as he looks at the door Orithia and the others just walked through.

"Was?" Cassie repeats, her voice softer now. "What happened to Sareena?"

"She was slain by my brother," He answers. "Under the orders of Liu Kang."

"Shit," Cassie hisses. "You gonna tell her?" As soon as she asks the door opens and in walks Orithia, Alkaia, and Kaiyo. The trio separates, immediately alerting Sub-Zero and the others. He turns to Orithia, who's closest to him.

"What's going on?" he demands. The tall woman shrugs her shoulders.

"Sorry, old man," she says. "But you got the wrong girl. They told me you control ice, I can't do that." Sub-Zero narrows his eyes at Kaiyo.

"You told me she was the one I was looking for!" He tells him. The male in the mask laughs, taking out his claw hammers.

"I could have sworn I said 'maybe' in that statement," He says, examining one of his hammers. "Guess I forgot."

"What's with the hostility?" Cassie asks, taking a defensive stance towards Alkaia as the other female takes a practice swing of her bat.

"No hostility," she replies. "We just think you've outworn your stay here and we'd like you to leave."

"We're not going anywhere," Kung Jin blurts out. "Because we've found what we're looking for." Sub-Zero saw a flicker of worry flash through Orithia's eyes before hidden away by her poker face.

"You've been mistaken," she says, threat evident in her voice.

"We'll see about that!" He yells. In a blur he shoots an arrow directly at Kaiyo's face. Sub-Zero reaches out to stop him but isn't fast enough to stop the arrow to zoom towards the boy, until it freezes in the air. They all stare dumbstruck as Kaiyo's freezing breath stops the arrow inches from his face. Kung Jin smirks. "I knew there was something off about you. You're wearing a mask to hide the markings on your face, the markings of a demon." Sub-Zero's eyes widen as he curses himself for not seeing it before. Not only would Bi-Han's son be half cryomancer, he'd be half demon as the son of Sareena. Kaiyo rolls his eyes before he removes his mask from his face, revealing the same tattoo-like markings similar to Sareena's.

"What if I didn't stop that arrow, asshole?" He asks. Kung Jin looks like he's about to reply but then ice forms under Kaiyo's feet as he skates towards the male and slams his shoulder into him. Sub-Zero is about to help him when he feels a fist connect with his face, a spike slicing his cheek open. He falls back from Orithia's attack to see that Alkaia has already knocked out Austin with her bat and is squaring off with Cassie. He looks up at Orithia, who circles him.

"Why are you doing this?" Sub-Zero demands. "Isn't it obvious I'm someone from his past!"

"It doesn't matter that you can make ice like Kaiyo can," She tells him. "The sorceress that brought him here said not to trust anyone who comes looking for him."

"If he stays here, he'll die," He warns. Kaiyo is half of the prophecy connected to Raiden and if the god found that out, all the lives here would be in danger.

"No," She replies. "You will!" She hurdles forward with a strong bicycle kick, Sub-Zero's head taking a hit from her first heel before he could block the second one with his forearm. He grabs her foot and twists it but she uses the twist to her advantage to smack the side of his face with her free foot. He hits the ground hard, seeing that Cassie and Kung Jin aren't doing so well with their opponents either. Despite being raised in this city their whole lives, these young adults have been able to train themselves well, making them more of a threat than he'd ever imagined. Still. they'd stand no chance against Raiden and he couldn't lose the only family he had still alive. He kip flips back up, just in enough time to block a spiked knee to the gut. Before Orithia can respond with her spiked knuckles, Sub-Zero has already flipped away, his ice clone in his place.

"What the-" She asks, confused, but he doesn't let her finish. Taking a deep inhale he freezes the ground under her feet, the ice traveling up until it captures Orithia's entire body. It isn't fatal, it's the same technique he uses on Frost when she would lose her temper. The ice would thaw before the hour is up.

"NO!" Alkaia screams, rushing him with her bat. Cassie quickly tackles her before they both start rolling on the ground for dominance. He turns his attention to his nephew, who gives the final blow to Jin's chin with his hammer before the other passes out.

"Kaiyo, stop this," He says. "I can help you. With your powers."

"I don't need your help, dude," He responds. "I've been perfectly fine without it my whole life." Before Sub-Zero can try again, Kaiyo throws one of his hammers at him before rushing him with an ice slide. Sub-Zero ducks to avoid the hammer and raises a spike of ice of his own to throw Kaiyo off. Kaiyo is quick, though, and hooks the claw of his hammer on the spike to whip around and slam his two feet against Kuai's chest. He flies back, hitting the ground hard but he rolls quickly to his feet as he observes Kaiyo approaching him. The younger male manipulated the ice in a way similar to the ice skaters he'd watch when he looked after Cassie one time in Cage's house. Kaiyo grabs his other hammer and leaps into the air, twisting rapidly so the claws of his hammer ripped into Sub-Zero's arms as he lifted them to protect himself. He yells in agony but launches a strong ball of ice of his own, hitting the male directly in the chest. Kaiyo hits the ground hard but quickly gets up. He's strong but too stubborn to relent on his attacks long enough to analyze his opponent.

"Rushing into a fight with a stranger is dangerous," He warns. Kaiyo smirks.

"Just saying that because I knocked you on your ass," He replies, running at him. Sub-Zero kicks one of the hammers out of the way and twists his arm so Kaiyo drops to the ground. Kaiyo screams in pain and frustration as he tries to break free but its useless.

"You have so much potential, Kaiyo," Sub-Zero urges. "Let me help you!" He looks down at the other in disappointment as he grins.

"Go fuck yourself," he says before whistling with his index finger and thumb in his mouth. Right on cue several young children of all ages appeared through windows and doors, each with a variety of weapons. Distracted, Kuai Laing feels Kaiyo break free before he gets a strong kick to the gut. He falls to his knees and soon several of the older kids have guns pointed at him. He hears Kaiyo laugh as he looks at each child's face.

"They've all killed before, by the way," His nephew warns him. "So don't give them a reason." Hanzo hears Cassie struggling to see that she's also being detained while Alkaia works on the ice trapping Orithia. Kung Jin is starting to wake up when the kids approach him.

"What's happening?" He asks, rubbing his jaw.

"Well we gave you the opportunity to leave," Kaiyo says. "So now you're just going to be our prisoners."

 _Outworld-Kotal Khan's Chambers_

As the first night of the tournament comes to a close, Kotal Khan's fears have not lessen. Takeda Takahashi showed excellent battle performance for Li Mei and had Outworld's fate not be risked by the outcome, he would have recognized the male's strength publicly. Now Raiden was one step closer to victory and the annihilation of Outworld. Hopefully his remaining warriors would be enough. Queen Sheeva assured him Jek'al was more than enough to win the tournament but he has yet to see the Shokan in action. And although he trusted Ferra/Torr, Black, and Reptile with his life, they've each been defeated by Earthrealm warriors in the past. As he reaches his chambers, he let's out a long sigh. He needed to forget his worries and trust in the Elder Gods. He's about to enter his chamber when a camouflaged hand covers his mouth.

"It is me, Kotal," Reptile's voice speaks into his ear. "Servants believe they saw two intruders near your bed chamber's windows, I've come to investigate." Kotal Khan narrows his eyes but nods.

"Where are Ferra/Torr? Erron Black?" He asks.

"I told Ferra/Torr to keep an eye on Raiden and his Earthrealm warriors and sent Black to get the palace guards on standby," His spy explains. "If the servant's suspicions are true I'll send Black a signal."

"Very well," Kotal says. "I shall investigate with you."

"Emperor, I must protest-"

"Two intruders could very well stop you from alerting Erron Black," Khan interrupts. "Besides, it is me they will be expecting." Reptile sighs but nods his head anyway. Still invisible, Reptile stays behind Kotal as he enters his chambers. Everything seems to be fine until he realizes the room's lighting has been strategically altered. As he walks to the center of the room, his hands quickly ball into fists when he suddenly hears a familiar buzzing.

"Emperor!"Reptile yells, shoving Kotal out of the way of several angry insects as D'vorrah and Kurtis Stryker emerge from the shadows.

"So good to see you emperor," D'vorrah greets, grinning. Kotal Khan glares at his once most trusted adviser. D'vorrah was the first real betrayal he felt as Emperor of Outworld. His gaze goes to her to the revenant in a Eathrealm police force outfit.

"You serve Liu Kang now?" he asks, although it's more of a declaration.

"Shinnok was weak," D'vorrah says. "This one now serves a stronger purpose."

"You've come to kill me?" Again, another declaration.

"Indeed," She confirms.

"Not while I breath, traitor!" Reptile yells, lunging at the insect woman and tackling her to the ground. Kotal Khan steps to help when a sharp pain of electricity begins to tighten his entire body. He looks down to find the source, two wires connected to Stryker's gun. He rips them out, breathing heavily as he and the revenant circle each other.

"You dare challenge me?" He demands.

"Our king needs you dead," Stryker tells him, throwing a high kick in Kotal's direction. It's predictable and Kotal Khan manages to side step it before slamming his fist into the man's jaw. He grabs his uniform and hurls him across the room, his body slamming in between D'vorrah and an unconscious Reptile. D'vorrah hisses and lunges at him, but Kotal Khan has had many years observing her fighting style. He easily dodges every attack before slamming the top of his head into her face, satisfied with the green blood the spurts out of her nose. Her wing shoots out to stab him but he manages to grab it, twisting it before yanking her forward and kicking her chest.

"It seems your king forgot who he was trying to eliminate," He says, almost insulted that Liu Kang would even think Stryker and D'vorrah were enough for him. "You will die for your treachery, D'vorrah."

"This one will see tomorrow's light just yet!" She grunts, releasing another cloud of bugs. These are not as lethal, but succeed in making Kotal Khan stumble backwards long enough for D'vorrah to grab Stryker and fly out the window. Just then Erron Black and the palace guards bust in his chambers, two guards quickly running to Reptile's aid. Black is quickly by his side.

"Should I go after them?" He asks, loading his gun. Kotal Kahn stares out the window for a few moments before finally shaking his head.

"Keep this quiet," He says. If Raiden finds out that he was almost assassinated, it could boost his ego that the emperor was not at his strongest mentally. Better to act like nothing went wrong and focus on the tournament. "Just tend to Reptile and make sure double the guards are posted on the grounds."

"You got it, boss." Erron leads the guards out of his chamber, a few of them carrying Reptile. As his chambers go quiet, Kotal Khan continues to look out the window D'vorrah fled through. It seems like the assassination attempt was too easy...almost as if Stryker and D'vorrah were meant to fail after all.


	11. Chapter 11

_Earthrealm-Lost Kid's Treehouse_

Alkaia was worried for Kaiyo, they all were. Ever since she ran away from her abusive father in the Bronx and joined up with the Lost Kids she's known that the group has been watching out and protecting Kaiyo. She never asked why but as her and her aluminum bat climbed up the ranks as one of the group's strongest fighters, her friendship with Kaiyo grew. She didn't know demons existed, thought it was something humans made up to hide their own monstrosities within themselves, but one thing she did know was that she cared for Kaiyo and wouldn't let anything happen to him. Now she was in a room with Orithia, Kaiyo, and a couple of the older kids.

"We can't keep them locked up forever," she eventually says. "They're Special Forces, someone will know they're missing." It's been about a day since the three of them captured Sub-Zero and his military friends. Orithia continues to pace the room, weighing out her options as leader. Kaiyo also seems stressed, but more so because people are stressing about him.

"Maybe I should make a run for it," Kaiyo suggests. "It makes no sense-"

"No," Orithia quickly denies. She turns to face them now. "This is your home, too, Kaiyo. The Lost Kids got your back no matter what." Alkaia and the other kids are nodding their heads in approval when the power to the building suddenly shuts down. Kaiyo quickly runs to the back of the room to switch on the emergency generator and Alkaia is quick to get on the computer, bringing up three figures breaking into their building.

"I got more intruders," she says.

"Special Forces?" Orithia asks. Alkaia studies the symbol on their suits more carefully, frowning.

"Worse," she says. "Black Dragon." There were several gangs out here in New York and not too long ago the Black Dragon were one of them until the Lost Kids drew them out. Her eyes shift to the camera on Sub-Zero's group. She watches as the ice ninja freezes the bars around them and breaks them free. "Shit! Sub-Zero and the other's are out too!"

"Let's move, Lost Kids!" Orithia orders. "Take out anyone who isn't us!" Alkaia shouts in agreement before grabbing her bat and running out into the halls.

 _Outworld- Main Arena_

Je'kal approached the arena along with his fellow Outworld combatants, minus Li Mei. It was time for the next battle and this time it would be Raiden who chose the opponents. Queen Sheeva walked by his side, agreeing to continue to mentor him during the tournament.

"What decision do you predict the thunder god to make?" Jek'al asks. Sheeva keeps looking forward as they continue walking.

"Riaden is no fool," she says. "He knows that the strongest fighters Kotal Khan has is you and Ferra/Torr, but he also knows that Ferra/Torr are useless if separated. He has yet to seen you in battle, though, so I feel it is between you and them."

"Who would he pair us against?"

"Scorpion," She says. "The assassin is the deadliest warrior I've seen from Earthrealm." She stops talking as they finally reach the arena, just as Raiden and the other Earthrealm warriors arrive. Kotal Khan rises from his throne and the crowd grows silent.

"Raiden," He calls out. "Who from my Outworld warriors will be fighting today?"

"I am selecting your Shokan, Jek'al!" Raiden announces. Jek'al growls as he rips out his cape and makes his way to the middle of the arena.

"I belong to no one, false god!" He proclaims. He smirks when he hears the cheerful roars of the Shokan behind him. Raiden narrows his eyes, before meeting the eyes of the blonde woman beside him. She nods her head and makes her way to the arena. Kotal Khan extends his hands.

"The next match will be between Jek'al and Sonya Blade!" He announces. As the crowd cheers, Jek'al turns to Sheeva.

"She is the leader of the Special Forces," she tells him. "She's older now but in her prime she has defeated several Shokan warriors, including myself. Don't underestimate her."

"Thank you," He says, facing his opponent. "I won't let you down." He watches as the woman tightens her gloves, rolling out her shoulder before taking a fighting stance.

"This won't take long," she mutters. He smirks.

"Indeed," he replies. Like a true Shokan he charges the woman immediately. Despite her age, Sonya Blade does extremely well dodging his attacks. He sends a karate chop, predicting the woman to jump out of the way. He grabs her with his lower left hand and whirls her around. She's quick to recover, wrapping her body around his arm to bring him down in an arm bar. Before the pressure to his elbow becomes unbearable, he uses his remaining three arms to break her loose and throwing her to the ground. He hears her grunt as she slams into the ground and he runs to finish her off.

"Jek'al, no!" Sheeva warns, but it's too late. Sonya Blade quickly rolls up, blowing him a kiss full a pink powder that quickly gets in his eyes. He yells in pain, trying to wipe the powder away, but it gets difficult to do once Sonya begins her onslaught. After a series of attacks he takes a final kick to the head and he falls on his back. He lets out a growl as he finally wipes away the remaining powder from his eyes. He will not be defeated, he trained too long for this. Just as Sonya Blade tries to stomp him with her boot, he grabs her, twisting her ankle until she cries out in pain. He throws her to ground, pinning her down with two of his arms as he slams his elbow directly on her back. When he rises to his feet, Sonya Blade stays on the ground. He looks up to see the entire arena on its feet, the Shokan especially roaring with cheers. He goes to Sheeva's knowing smile to Raiden's frown, then up to Kotal Kahn, who stands up proudly.

"The winner of this round is Jek'al of Outworld!"

 _Earthrealm- Lost Kid's Treehouse_

Thanks to this mission, Cassie Cage is swearing off kids for the rest of her life. The way she was dodging bullets it was no wonder these little brats were abandoned. Of course, as soon as she voiced this opinion Kung Jin had to make her feel bad about not having to go through what they did. She could have brought up that she had to deal with saving humanity from the end of the world, but decided against it. Besides, once Sub-Zero broke them free they were both agreeing to leave this place. Now they were running from the demon children from New York, hoping not to run into Orithia.

"Are you sure we should leave Sub-Zero by himself?" Austin asks, weakly. He's still recovering from the blow to the head that Alkaia served him.

"If he wants to chase after a nephew that wants to kill him, he can be my guest," Cassie says, smiling at the young male. "Although I'm sure you're just looking for a reason to run into Alkaia again. Austin blushes slightly and shrugs his shoulders.

"She was kind of cute," He admits. Cassie is about to tease him more when she notices a slight chill in the air. She quickly makes them both duck as a claw hammer narrowly misses them. Kung Jin is quick to raise his bow at Kaiyo, who is advancing towards them.

"I don't wanna kill my new found uncle, just gonna slap him around a bit. Oh, and Alkaia thought you were pretty cute too," He reveals, smirking as he glances at Kung Jin. "Me and her usually have different taste in men." Cassie's eyes widen at that bit of truth, glancing at the Shaolin Warrior herself.

"Maybe if you flirt with him we can get out of here," she says, being totally serious.

"Shut up," He mutters. With dead focus he shoots an arrow at Kaiyo but it's easily smacked away with his other claw hammer. Kaiyo's eyes change from playful to deadly and she can almost see the resemblance between him and Sub-Zero had it not been for the demon tattoo covering a part of his face. Kung Jin turns to her.

"I'll take care of him, get Austin out of here," He says.

"I already took you down once, Robin Hood," Kaiyo mocks, ice forming under his boots. "You sure you don't wanna let blondie take this one."

"I was going easy on you," Jin replies. Cassie wants to argue his point, but figures Jin knows what he's getting himself into. Who knows, they might even make out after rolling around a little bit.

"I'll come back as soon as Austin is secure," she says, walking away. Immediately Kaiyo goes after her but Kung Jin stops him and the two quickly engage in a fight, Jin getting the first punch to the face. Ok, so maybe they wouldn't make out. Cassie turns the corner into a hall that has a garage at the end of the building. She leans Austin against the wall before pulling the chains to open the door. She let's a sigh of relief escape her lips when she is greeted with the noise of the city. At least she can get away from the Children of the Corn.

"Cassandra Cage," A male voice calls out, smooth and chilling. "I've always looked forward to the day we'd meet." Cassie looks around to see a young male, about her age, walk out of the shadows. He seem's a bit familiar in the face, but she doesn't recognize him. She does recognize the logo on his chest plate though.

"Look I'm so not in the mood to deal with the Black Dragon tonight," she says. "Why don't you tell Kano that I'll take a rain check and that my mom will be sure to make it up to him in person." The male laughs and he runs a hand through his blonde curls.

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to carry out the rivalry our parents share with each other," He says, feigning a hurt expression. Even Austin perks up at this information reveal.

"Is he saying what I think he's saying?" He asks. Cassie shakes her head in disbelief.

"You're-you're Kano's son?" she asks. The male grins.

"Can't get nothing passed you!" He teases. "Claude's the name. Look you're a cute little thing, we don't have to resort to violence. Just stay out of my team's way while we take your little ice friend and-HEY!" He ducks in time so that the trash can lid thrown by Cassie just misses him.

"You lost me at cute, little thing," she tells him, circling him. Claude doesn't lose that arrogant look on his face.

"I usually don't play rough with the girls," He continues to tease.

"This girl is gonna make you her bitch," she spits, throwing two quick jabs before sweeping out his legs. He jumps up to avoid her and continues to dance around her, laughing as she struggles to land a hit on her.

"Don't hurt yourself, sweetheart," He says, avoiding another kick to the head. Cassie is beginning to get frustrated as she tries to attack him. She couldn't beat Alkaia and now she can't even land a hit on this loser. She tries again to hit him but he grabs her arm and twists her. Her back is now pushed against his chest and she struggles as she feels him laugh in her ear. "My father made sure I studied all your moves, you can't surprise me."

"Didn't your father tell you?" She grunts. "I'm full of surprises." Without warning Cassie drops into the split and throws her elbow back, right into Claude's balls. The male cries out in agony that is sweet to Cassie's ears as she rises to her feet and slams her knee into his head. He falls to the ground and rolls away just as Sub-Zero enters with Orithia and Alkaia. Sub-Zero turns to the tall woman.

"I told you Kaiyo won't be safe here!" He says. A huge explosion somewhere in the building rocks everyone off balance and Austin fails to notice the giant light above him break off the ceiling until its falling down towards him.

"Austin!" Cassie yells, running to him. Alkaia reaches him first, tackling him out of harm's way. Cassie is quick to pull him away from her though and is ready for round two.

"Easy," Alkaia says, throwing her hands up. "We're on the same side now."

"Says who?" Cassie asks.

"Says me," Orithia answers. "I should've believed Sub-Zero when he warned us about the danger coming for Kaiyo."

"There's no time for this," Sub-Zero says. "Cassie where's the male you were fighting?"

"He was right-" Cassie cuts herself off as she stares at the empty floor where Claude was lying. "Bitch!"

"He probably went to go help his friend with the explosives," Alkaia says, helping Austin to his feet.

"The explosion was near the east side of the building," Cassie says, regaining her cool. "That's where Kung Jin and Kaiyo were fighting."

"Then we must hurry!" Sub-Zero says. Without another word the group heads in the direction of the explosion, no one noticing when Claude revealed himself from the shadows and escaped the building.

 _Outworld- Bo Rai Cho's Training Dojo_

It was bittersweet that Lorelei had finally reached Bo Rai Cho, the man who could possibly help her with her identity, but at the cost of Ashrah's health. After the attack by Queen Nitara and her royal servant, Bo Rai Cho lead them back to his cottage where he put Ashrah in a private room to try to save her. Lorelei was left with her thoughts in one of the training rooms. After several hours of waiting Lorelei was getting anxious. The door to the training room opened and in walked Shujinko, Bo Rai Cho's assistant.

"I've brought you some tea," the old man tells her, setting down a tray.

"Thank you," She says, taking a cup and bringing the liquid to her lips. It's bitter and she can't help but make a face. Shujinko notices and smiles.

"Sorry," He says. "Our non-alcoholic choices aren't as great seeing as Bo Rai Cho never drinks them."

"And what about you?"

"I've grown a great taste for wine myself," He answers. They remain in silence until Bo Rai Cho finally arrives from his private room. Lorelei feels her chest tighten as she steps forward.

"How is she?" She asks. She feels as though she's going to throw up when Bo Rai Cho sighs and shakes his head.

"The poison in her blood is too great. I'm afraid she only has moments left," He reveals. He brings a flask to his lips and takes several sips before wiping his mouth. "She wishes to see you." Lorelei's eyes grow slightly before she nods her head. She's having a hard time breathing as she walks into the room, her eyes immediately catching Ashrah's weakened body lying down on a bunch of cushions. Ashrash sees her and smiles.

"I told you I would get you to Bo Rai Cho," She says softly. Lorelei smiles and kneels next to her.

"And I will forever be grateful," she tells her. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, Ashrah."

"I'm not," The woman replies, looking up at the ceiling. "I feel as though I've served my purpose helping you, Lorelei. You've been blessed by the heavens to help our realms in this crisis, I'm sure. And for that, dying feels like an accomplishment. " As tears fill her eyes Lorelei reaches out and takes Ashrah's hand.

"Thank you," She whispers. Satisfied with her words, Ashrah smiles softly as she closes her eyes. In few moments, she is gone. Lorelei stays with her however until her own breath begins to get shallow and images she could only assume are her forgotten memories begin to cloud her mind. She's outside of a royal palace, battling a female ninja clad in royal blue. As the fight goes on she can tell that neither of them are trying their best, they're simply sparring. At one point Lorelei gets the upper hand and trips the other woman to the ground. The other female seems stunned at first but then starts laughing. Lorelei starts laughing with her and the moment is sweet as she returns back to reality.

"Those markings," Bo Rai Cho's voice speaks, making her jump in surprise. "I've seen those before." Lorelei still rests her eyes on Ashrah.

"Ashrah told me they were ancient Edenian," she says. "But I have no memory as to who I am or why they appear."

"Yes," He says, studying her. "You will find your answer with the god of wind, Fujin. He was constantly visiting Edenia during it's Golden Age, he could translate your markings with no trouble." Hope fills Lorelei's eyes as she rises to her feet.

"Where can I find him?" She asks. Bo Rai Cho's eyes narrow.

"That is the problem," He says. "I've lost contact with Fujin for quite awhile now. I plan on sending Shujinko to Earthrealm to locate him."

"Then I shall go too," Lorelei says, glancing at Ashrah. "Her sacrifice will not be wasted."

"Very well," Bo Rai Cho says, drinking out of his flask. "I shall open a portal for you and then I must go back to Outworld's tournament to see how Kotal Khan is faring against Raiden's forces." Lorelei nods her head, noticing the markings on her body slowly fading away. Now she must look for this god of wind and hopefully discover her purpose here.

 _Earthrealm- Lost Kid's Treehouse_

Despite how he thought things were going to go, Kaiyo was having a really good time. Had he been worried when Special Forces showed up looking for him? Yeah. His whole life he was told that one day someone bad was going to come after him, how else was he supposed to feel. But now, as he fought with the attractive one with the bow, he started enjoying himself more and more. He dodges another arrow before he sends out his own ice ball. It slams into the other male, who grunts at the impact.

"Didn't know demons could even conceive children," He says.

"Would you stop calling me that?" Kaiyo asks, annoyed. "I don't even have, like, demon powers." Kung Jin raises his eyebrow.

"And how do you know that your ice abilities aren't from your demon heritage?" He asks. Kaiyo rolls his eyes.

"Because there's a thing called a public library?" He responds. "Once my powers developed I did some research and it all linked me back to Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei." He knew who Sub-Zero was as soon as he appeared that night at the club. He was the clan's headmaster and also had the ability to control ice. He didn't know he was related to the dude though. The remaining mystery were the markings on his face. The only thing he was able to find on them were images of the demons who invaded Earth a bunch of years ago that had similar markings. He thought he could dismiss that he was one of them on the account that he was super attractive and they weren't but after Kung Jin shouted it at him he figured they knew more about it than him.

"Why didn't you reach out to Sub-Zero?" Jin asked. Kaiyo sighs, figuring they were done fighting.

"Well if the dude wanted to meet me so bad how come he never did?" Kaiyo shot back.

"He didn't know you existed!" Kung Jin answered. Kaiyo grimaced. This whole conversation was just too adult for him.

"Look can we just get back to the touching and loud grunting?" He asks, smirking when Kung Jin makes an embarrassed face.

"I used to think like you," Kung Jin starts, looking away. "I thought I didn't need the Shaolin to reach my potential."

"Who says I even wanna reach my potential?" He asks. "Seriously you guys don't even-" He trails off as a small sphere rolls in between them. Kaiyo's eyes widen before Kung Jin pulls him away from the explosion. They take cover behind a bunch of storage and when the dust clears two figures, a male and a female, are blocking their exit. Kaiyo notices that they're Black Dragon, a gang they haven't seen on their streets in years. The male of the pair smirks at him.

"That was just a warning shot," He says, opening his jacket to reveal all his explosives. "Next time you won't be so lucky."

"What do you want?" Kung Jin demands. "Did Kano send you."

"All we want is the young cryomancer," The male explains.

"We shouldn't be revealing our motives, Piezo," the girl says. The male, Piezo, just shrugs his shoulders. Kaiyo moves closer to Kung Jin.

"If I get close enough, I can freeze the dude's explosives," He whispers. "You just need to distract the girl." Kung Jin nods his head slightly and steps away. The pair seem to stop bickering to look back at them when Kaiyo smirks.

"Last I heard of the Black Dragon was when y'all's leader was beaten by an Outworld emperor," He says. "Still as spineless as ever right?"

"Oh, you have jokes?" Piezo asks, taking out his knife.

"Gotta have humor to survive this city," Kaiyo replies. Before the other can react, Kaiyo creates a path of ice and slides towards Piezo, elbowing him before punching him in the chest. Kung Jin takes his cue and sends arrows towards the girl's direction. She manages to avoid them but Jin is quick on her tail. Piezo comes up but Kaiyo is quick to slam him back down with his claw hammer. He presses his boot to the other's neck before he shoots a beam of ice to his jacket, making the explosives useless. Piezo continues struggling for breath before Kaiyo puts him out of his misery with his hammer. He quickly whips around to see the girl had managed to get really close to Kung Jin, who was just standing there with a blank expression.

"Listen to my voice," she whispers. "You don't wanna hurt me, you wanna hurt yourself." Kaiyo watched with a horrid expression on his face as Kung Jin nodded his head, taking out an arrow and bringing it towards his eye.

"Whoa!" He shouts, sliding towards them before tackling the Shaolin warrior to the ground. He quickly freezes the man to the ground so he doesn't hurt himself before turning to the female. "And what the hell do they call you."

"I'm Opal," she answers. "The hypnotic new member of the Black Dragon." She smiles, preparing to fight when the doors suddenly burst open. In walks Orithia and Alkaia with Sub-Zero, Cassie Cage, and Austin. Opal frowns before throwing several smoke bombs on the ground. When it's cleared, her and Piezo are gone. Alkaia is the first to run up to him, quickly wrapping her arms around her best friend.

"Are you alright?" she asks.

"I'm fine," He says, glancing at Kung Jin. "But I think that girl hypnotized him." Cassie and Austin go to their comrade while his lost uncle stares at him.

"You're not safe here," He says. "The Black Dragon are for hire. I fear the one responsible for their attack will bring much worse to retrieve you. We must leave and put you under the protection of the Lin Kuei." Kaiyo stared at the other man, his ice cold eyes matching the other's.

"If I go," He finally says. "I go for training, not protection." Sub-Zero seems relieved before finally bowing to his nephew.

"It would be my honor to train my nephew."

"Oh and Alkaia comes with," He adds. Alkaia and the others seemed surprised by this, except for Orithia who has a knowing smile.

"What about the Lost Kids?" Alkaia asks.

"I can handle the kids," Orithia says. "Besides I'll sleep better at night knowing you two are watching each other's backs. I support it one hundred percent."

"Very well," Sub-Zero says, turning to Alkaia. "Alkaia it would be an honor to have you join us as well." Kung Jin begins to mumble as Cassie finally breaks the ice restraining him. He's rubbing his head as she and Austin bring him to his feet.

"I can't even remember what just happened," He says.

"You almost stabbed yourself in the face with your arrow," Kaiyo explains.

"We should get going and try to contact my dad," Cassie says. "Or Takeda, to see how the tournament is going."

"Very well," He says. "Let's head back to the jet." Kaiyo smiles at Alkaia.

"Looks like we're finally getting out of the city," He beams. Alkaia sighs.

"Yeah looks like we are."

* * *

Hey everyone thank you for being patient with the updates! So the next update will reveal the final character in my roster for the story (another OC) and I was wondering if you guys would be interested in like a story dedicated to intro dialogue just because it might be fun? Reviews are always appreciated and if you like the story go ahead and follow it. Thank you all for the continuous support!


	12. Chapter 12

_Outworld- Main Arena_

"Torr will smash Ice Lady!" Ferra yells, just as Torr slams his arm hammer style into Frost, who crumbles to the ground. Hanzo watches from the sidelines, Takeda and the other Earthrealm warriors by his side. Raiden was also there, looking very angry at the fight before him. The day before Sonya had lost to the Shokan, Jek'al, and Frost was now struggling to get the upper hand with Ferra/Torr. Hanzo knew that it would either be Frost or Jacqui Briggs to go against the pair, but he assumed the emperor would have gone with the latter seeing as she's been defeated by them before.

"I will crush your frozen head into pieces!" Frost yells, forming two ice daggers before swiping at Torr's massive body. He catches one of her arms and lifts her up so Ferra can swipe her with her own blades but Frost manages to get away with an ice clone. It's the first time Hanzo has really seen the female ninja in action. The first time he met her she had tried to kill him, and now he realizes that it's her rash decisions that holds her back. Her technique is fine, it's to be expected when training under Kuai Liang, but she knows no patience.

"She's struggling out there," Takeda notes.

"Yeah, she fought the same way with Cassie all those years ago," Jacqui adds. "Her abilities have grown, but she fights with so much unguided intensity."

"She's trying to prove herself," Hanzo explains. "Her need to be worthy in Kuai Liang's eye will be her downfall." The fight doesn't last long soon after his comment. In the end Frost is on the ground, unconscious, and Ferra/Torr stands over her, their arms raised in victory.

"Ice Lady no match for we!" Ferra declares, Torr roaring in agreement. Kotal Khan stands proudly from his throne.

"Ferra/Torr are the victors!" He announces. The arena is filled with cheers from all the Outworlders. Hanzo enters the arena with Takeda and Jacqui to help Frost get back on her feet. When Jacqui grabs her, she comes to and smacks her hand away.

"Don't touch me!" She yells. "I will rip their heads off!"

"You dishonor your clan, Frost," Hanzo scolds her, tired of her childish behavior. "Take your defeat with pride. Not many have faced Ferra/Torr and lived to tell the tale. Sub-Zero would be proud."

"Sub-Zero is a fool!" Frost grunts. "He has wasted my time and has taught me nothing! Now I must return to Earthrealm as a failure and it's all his fault!"

"You must learn how to accept the responsibilities of your actions," Hanzo tells her. Frost glares at him as she storms off. He watches as she leaves only to catch Raiden approaching the arena.

"I wish to announce the next fight," He says, his god-like voice booming over the crowd's cheers. Kotal Khan narrows his eyes but does not protest. Raiden points directly to Hanzo.

"Representing Earthrealm will be Hanzo Hasashi, the hellspawn known as Scorpion!" He delcares. Hanzo glares at the god, he's aware of how much he detests his former identity.

"And who will you have him fight?" Kotal Kahn asks. Hanzo glances at Jacqui and then at the remaining opponents to choose from. He hopes Raiden chooses Erron Black to go against him, for it will be the only way to save Jacqui from the destructive path that is revenge.

"He will face...Reptile!" Hanzo should have known this would be the outcome. The Raiden he once knew wouldn't have made that decision, in fact, the Rainden he once knew wouldn't be trying to invade Earthrealm. But everything was different now. Hanzo makes his way to the center of the arena just as Reptile does. Riaden makes sure to pass him as he exits.

"I hope you know how important this win for Earthrealm will be," He threatens, before walking away. Hanzo ignores him, instead bowing before Reptile, who mirrors his movements.

"It is an honor to fight the master of the Shirai Ryu," Reptile says, starting to turn invisible. Hanzo narrows his eyes as the fight begins, grabbing his spear.

"GET OVER HERE!"

.

.

 _Earthrealm- Black Dragon Headquarters_

Claude dreaded his return to his father after failing to defeat Cassie Cage and retrieve Kaiyo like he was told. However, his teammates were dreading the return even more than him, as they feared his father more.

"We can still go back," Piezo says, attempting to convince him. "We can go back and fix everything." The other male was gripping his seat as he continued to drive back to headquarters. Opal was sitting in the passenger seat next to him. He could tell she was feeling the same way as Piezo, but she wasn't saying anything.

"We'd only fail again," Claude tells him. "We couldn't beat them when we had the element of surprise, there's no way we could beat them now that they've joined forces."

"We have to try!" Piezo yells, getting angry.

"We have to accept our failure!" Claude snaps back, his voice matching his friend's.

"Easy for you to say," Opal mumbles. "Kano won't do anything serious to his son." Claude sighs as he finally makes it past Jarek and the others on guard. That's where they were wrong. His father was anything but forgiving and constantly reminded Claude of the fact on a daily basis. He parks the truck and starts making his way into the building with the others. When they enter, Tremor and Kano greet them at the top of the staircase. Well, Tremor does. Kano just glares down at them with his good eye, probably already knowing they failed.

"Where's my package?" Kano demands, making his way down the stairs. Piezo and Opal step back, opting for him to be the one to deliver the news, which was fine. He was the leader of this team, he had to be the one responsible for victories and their failures.

"We couldn't break passed Sub-Zero and Special Forces," Claude tells him. "We failed-" He's cut off by his own painful shout as a hunting knife impales his right shoulder. He grunts as he falls to his knees, gripping the blade and yanking it out. His father is beside him now, his anger oozing out of his body. He feels the ground beneath him shift and hears his teammates scream before he turns to see Tremor has trapped them with his rock.

"I don't accept failure!" Kano yells, slamming his fist into Claude's cheek. His red eye starts glowing before he directs it heat ray at Piezo and Opal who scream and squirm in their rock confinements. Hearing their suffering breaks him, maybe he should have listened to them and gone back after Kaiyo. He should have done more. By now Jarek and the other members of the clan have shown up to see what was happening to Kano's 'elite team' and Kano loved performing in front of an audience. They cheered him on with every punch, kick, and cut he gave Piezo and Opal. During this Tremor had trapped Claude as well, preventing him from helping his friends. Kano spitting in Piezo's bloodied face must have been a sign he was finished with them and started walking off.

"Tremor, Jarek, prepare to leave!" He ordered, walking passed Claude. "We'll grab this kid ourselves. Show these embarrassments how it's done." He knew he should've stayed quiet but something inside Claude snapped hearing those words. Maybe it was the fact that his friends were half beaten to death or maybe it was because it was his own father who said it.

"That's funny," He mumbles. "Only thing you manage to accomplish is getting captured by Special Forces again and again. Hopefully General Blade doesn't show up and make you her bitch again." Kano is on him in seconds, his large hand gripping Claude's jaw so he could look up at him. At first the man is glaring at him but then, he smiles and all the courage Claude had before seems to have vanished.

"You know, I get tired of hearing people talk about how they can never tell you're my son," He says, taking out his other knife. "Maybe now they'll be able to see the resemblance." Claude has no time to reply before his father shoves his blade into his right eye. All he can do is scream. And scream. And scream.

.

.

 _Earthrealm- Raiden's Hidden Temple, Siberia_

Although the death of Ashrah is still fresh on Lorelei's mind, she still has to focus on the mission at hand. Bo' Rai Cho said that the god, Fujin, would be able to help her remember her past so she left to Earthrealm with his student, Shujinko, to find him. Now they were in a frozen forest, on top of a hill that overlooked an abandoned temple. Shujinko was studying the perimeter hard, not saying a word since they discovered it.

"Raiden could be hiding Lord Fujin in there," He says at last. "We will enter, but with much caution."

"This Raiden," she asks, the name not familiar. "He's evil?"

Shujinko sighs. "That question remains a mystery. Lord Raiden is a god who was assigned to protect Earthrealm, but it seems he's fallen from his path." They get up from their hiding place among the trees and begin making their way down the hill. "Bo' Rai Cho revealed that Fujin had expressed his worries for Raiden shortly after his disappearance. I fear he blames himself for dismissing it."

"If this Raiden was once an ally, a great one at that, then it's no wonder your teacher had doubts," Lorelei assures him. They enter the temple, which is old and dusty, but the building itself still seems to hold despite the years it's been abandoned. They make their way to a large hallway, a bight light shinning at the end of it. They slowly approach it, keeping aware of their surroundings.

"I find it very suspicious that there's activity in his temple when Lord Raiden is indeed in Outworld," Shujinko notes.

"Good thing we walked right in," She says. Neither of them had weapons on them, Bo Rai Cho's trainings don't involve them anymore and he flat out denied her access to Ashrah's sword. He confirmed what Queen Nitara had accused of the sword when her and Ethrot had attacked them. The sword was made to slay all vampires and would drain the life of those who wield it as it controls them. Before they left he had swore to destroy it.

"Stay alert," Shujinko whispers as they finally reach the end of the hall. The bright light seems to be coming from several electrical currents, all wrapped around a man with long, white hair. "It's Fujin!" Shujinko yells, running up to the unconscious god. He stops right in front of the electric prison, appearing to be looking for any type of fault or way in to save Fujin. The god seemed to be coming to, shifting slightly and murmuring something neither of them could hear.

"What's he saying?" Lorelei asks. Shujinko brings his ear closer to Fujin's lips, trying to hear what the male was mumbling.

"...trap..."

Lorelei barely has time to register the words when Shujinko pushes her out of the way and gets hit with a powerful blast of red energy. He slams into the nearest wall with a loud grunt and Lorelei watches in horror as the blood-red energy spreads, trapping him to the wall. She follows the source of the red blast and finds a man approaching her with a giant hammer, his free hand having excess red energy coming from it. He was large and in black and red armor. His hair was jet black minus the streak of white, matching his stark white eyes.

"Lord Raiden doesn't humor intruders," He says. He sends another red blast in Lorelei's direction, but she meets it with a green energy blast of her own. She doesn't even have to look down at her body to know her markings are glowing green, the man's surprised reaction more than enough confirmation. "Those are ancient markings of Edenia," He says. "Long before I even aligned myself with Quan Chi and the Brotherhood of Shadow."

"And who might you be?" Lorelei asks, trying to search for anything she could use for a weapon."

"I am Reiko," He announces. "Servant of Lord Raiden, Keeper of the prisoner, Fujin." Lorelei glances at the man trapped inside the electrical prison. He was supposed to be a god? She turns back to Reiko.

"Release him," she says. Reiko smirks.

"I do not take orders from you!" He challenges. Taking the hammer in both hands, Reiko leaps into the air, slamming it in the spot Lorelei had just been moments before. She barely has time to roll up to her feet before he's swinging it again, nearly hitting her as she continues dodging his swings. He slams the hammer hard enough that it gets stuck into the ground. Lorelei takes the opportunity to jump and walk on the hammer before slamming her knee in Reiko's face. He stumbles back but blocks her next kick before jabbing her in the gut twice. Lorelei doubles over and Reiko grabs her hair and throws her to the ground. He turns around to try to grab the hammer but Lorelei blasts him with a large energy blast to the back. While he's stunned, Lorelei turns to blast Shujinko free. When he's released from his blood trap he takes a fighting stance next to Lorelei.

"It's over demon!" Shujinko yells. Reiko grunts as he gets back to his feet.

"I will never fail my master!" He shouts, blasting two red blasts of energy in their direction. They jump out of the way, which gives Reiko the opportunity to leap to Fujin and teleport away. Shujinko rushes to where they once were and curses the air.

"They're gone," He says. Lorelei quickly joins him.

"That man was a demon?" she asks.

"Yes," Shujinko says. "He belonged to the same brotherhood as Ashrah, before she renounced her evil." Lorelei nods her head, remembering her friend.

"What should we do now?" She asks.

"I fear I have no other leads," He says. "With Raiden turning evil, I'm not sure which of our allies to trust now. Bo Rai Cho mentioned Special Forces were in the tournament, so I think it's best not to trust them."

"That still doesn't answer my question," She says, smirking a little. Her symbols have long since stopped glowing, her skin appearing normal again.

"We'll travel to a temple of Fujin's," He says. "Teleporting a god is difficult when it's against their will, he may have been able to only transport him to his own temple, where he would always be welcomed."

"Let's get to it then," she says, making her way to the exit with Shujinko by her side.

 _Outworld- Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits._

Mileena stalked down to the basement where Shang Tsung practices on his experiments. It was the place she was born in, but not just her. The Flesh Pits also saw the creation of Ermac, Skarlet, and Meat as well. When she appears she spots Shang Tsung, smiling into a large cage hidden by shadows, and Meat, who cowardly stood next to him. When the sorcerer notices her waiting, he bows.

"My empress," He greets. "What brings you down here? You should be practicing."

Mileena growled at this. Although she was able to sense her clones, she has yet been able to strengthen her mental bond with the power to control them all just yet. Ermac was helping her hone her link with them, but after so many failures, she grew restless. "What if I'm not strong enough to control them?" she asks.

"You will," He encourages. "You are the daughter of-"

"I KNOW WHAT I AM!" She growls. "I was foolish enough to think my identity alone would have Outworld at my feet and instead I was murdered by it's very people. I will not make the same mistakes twice." She thought being the daughter of Shao Kahn would be good enough to rule Outworld, but others saw differently. Now that she has returned from the dead, she would do all she can to make sure she didn't return to the grave so soon. Not without her crown.

"Fear not, my empress," Shang Tsung assures her. "I have many plans set up from numerous outcomes. Right now all we need to do is strengthen our side and wait for the right opportunity to attack our enemies."

Mileena hears him out, holding on to every word. "What is Kotal Khan up to?" She asks.

"Right now he's fighting for the survival of Outworld," Shang Tsung answers. "It appears Raiden has come to be...possessed. He's relentlessly trying to destroy Outworld once and for all.

"Is this your doing?" she asks. Shang Tsung shakes his head. She can't understand why Raiden would take on such an invasive role, seeing how that was the reason why he detested her father, but it did play to her advantage. The chamber doors open and in walk Goro, Baraka, and Ermac. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I'll be sending them to Earthrealm as spies," Shang Tsung says. "For some reason many Earthrealm warriors have not joined Raiden on his quest. I need to know why."

"Very well," She says. "Anything I can do?"

"Oh yes," Shang Tsung says, turning back to the cage. Without any warning, he opens it and out runs a savage clone of herself, mouth about to snap at her throat. Mileena is too taken by surprise to take a fighting stance and only leans back.

 _Stop!_

The clone stops in her tracks and Mileena's eyes grow. She did it. She was able to stop one of her clones. With a smile of approval, Shang Tsung walks up to.

"Keep training Mileena."


End file.
